


Reaction Ritual

by PreshByPyre



Category: Naruto
Genre: And like, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I wanna tag like every relationship but we'd be here till the pigs freeze over, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pretty much everyone is a badass, Protectiveness, Team Bonding, Team as Family, They've got their work cut out for them though, Watching memories, in their own way, lots of friendship - Freeform, reacting to them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreshByPyre/pseuds/PreshByPyre
Summary: While travelling back to Konoha Naruto and the gang are trapped in his subconscious and must escape by reacting to his memories.Secrets are revealed, friendships are formed and strengthened, people almost die.Oh, and the Kyuubi is still lingering around.Should be fun.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba & Yuuhi Kurenai, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Asuma & Yamanaka Ino, Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Sai & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Maito Gai | Might Guy & Rock Lee & Tenten, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 46
Kudos: 123





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey. Who wants to watch some Naruto peeps react to some Naruto memories?
> 
> I do.
> 
> That's why I wrote this.
> 
> So, you're welcome to come along for the ride...And if you enjoy this taste, well, imma leave a note at the bottom explaining what the rest of this fic will look like.
> 
> Cya there? Idk. Good luck.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto trudged forward over the shifting grains of sand. Feet sinking into the uneven terrain even with years of elite shinobi training strengthening his gait. Each step weighed heavier than the last-cutting steadily at his impressive stamina. Sweat gathered under his jumper. He was sticky, hot, and tired. But most of all-

 _I'm bored_ , lingered on his tongue, the two words easily ready to meet the dry and dusty air. Unfortunately, judging from the way Sakura's hands were clenched tightly into fists, she obviously felt similarly. His head already rang with phantom pains of an over-powered punch.

Naruto swallowed back the phrase.

He had _some_ self-preservation after all.

So the walk continued with the sound of wind caressing desert dunes, steady breathing, and footsteps-particularly from Guy and Kakashi's lopsided movement.

Ugh. His ears twitched from the silence. Or maybe that was the airborne sand? It would probably take a week of showers to free himself from the grains and their itch.

A glance to his left noticed Lee's square eyebrows tilted determinedly, and an infallible grin stretched across the bottom half of his face. Next to him Neji, impeccable as always, looked similarly unaffected.

Bastard _._

Tenten, at least, was frowning. A light dusting of pink colored her cheeks. From the excursion? Nah, she was on Guy's team, but the heavy weight of desert heat just wasn't something you trained for in Konoha.

Naruto sympathized.

He nudged the toe of his boot with his next step. A shower of sand kicked up a foot or two. He did it again, watching the minerals scatter back to the carpet that rolled out over the horizon. His eyes ached at the sigh of the continuous sun-tinted red and then gradually tan dunes. Nothing except Team Kakashi and Team Guy all the way back to Suna-

"Everyone stop," Kakashi ordered abruptly.

They froze.

"What is it?" Tenten asked, already reaching for one of her scrolls.

Kakashi and Guy quickly caught up from where they were lagging slightly. His face tight with exhaustion-at least, the parts that weren't covered with a mask-Kakashi stepped away from Guy's support for a moment. "Neji, check for movement on the next ridge."

Neji stayed silent, but nodded and quickly sped through some hand signs that activated his Byakugan, veins bulging around the lavender moons of his eyes. He pinned his gaze to the distance and the frown seemingly fixed permanently to his face became more pronounced.

Lee and Sakura both kept their arms raised, half committed to a battle stance.

Naruto himself felt his fingers twitch with the urge to produce a force of shadow clones.

"We have company," Neji confirmed. "A little girl and an old man."

Naruto relaxed some at that declaration, but years as a ninja kept him from dismissing anyone as a threat.

"We can go around-" Sakura began hesitantly, but was quickly interrupted.

"There's something wrong...the girl, her chakra network is..." Neji's eyes widened. "Her structure is completely inflamed-and the amount of energy...I don't know how she's handling it. I don't know how long she _can_ handle it."

Naruto frowned. That...didn't sound good. Tenten seemed to agree.

"Well, we need to help her!" The girl turned to Sakura. "You could do something, couldn't you?"

Sakura hesitated. "I'd need to take a closer look-"

Well. That wasn't a no.

Naruto straightened up and began sprinting in the direction Kakashi had pointed out, followed by multiple shouts of "Naruto!", "Wait for us!", and "AH, THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

He slipped some, but bounded on regardless, and within seconds he was skidding to a stop at the top of the next rise, immediately zeroing in on the sight of a small form lying sprawled across the sand. An old man identified by his graying hair kneeled at her side, his bent fingers glowing and poised over her small torso, which rose and fell quickly, pulsing furiously with every breath.

Behind him, Sakura made a dissatisfied grunt when she saw. Quickly, she made her way in the direction of the duo.

Naruto heard Guy state "Well that decides that."

And then the rest of the group was crossing the short distance to the pair, the old man barely sparing them a glance. Sakura knelt down beside them hurriedly.

"I can help," she told the old man. "I'm a certified medical-nin of Konohagakure."

Naruto noticed the little girl looked even worse up close. Sweat plastered dark hair against her forehead, her cheeks were flushed an angry red, her expression twisted and lined heavily. A coating of dark-blue chakra swam along the surface of her skin, her limbs shaking beneath the sheen.

The old man wasted no time. In a slanted way, pulling on vowels just a little too long and fumbling with the pronunciation of a few consonants, he spoke. "Thank you dear, anything at all- _anything_ would be appreciated...but I fear," he paused as the strain of another chakra swell travelled from his arms to the small body of the little girl. "That the efforts of a medical-nin are not what she needs. It is...it is chakra that she requires now...so _much_ chakra, and I-"

He trailed off, shaking his head.

Naruto frowned. "She needs chakra?"

"Yes, yes, she needs more to complete the technique she's already begun, without some, her body will be eaten away in an effort to satisfy it." The Man's voice shook nearly as much as his body.

"How much does she need?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sakura both sent him sharp glances at that.

The old man looked up, expression grave. "Too much."

Naruto ignored him and turned to Neji. "How much?"

Neji hesitated, training his Byakugan on the girl thoughtfully. "I can't be sure...but at the rate this...jutsu...is depleting her store, as well as his..." He shook his head. "You should have more than enough."

Naruto nodded briskly. He dropped down beside Sakura, across from the old man.

"I-Are you certain?" The man asked. Naruto glanced up, for a second noticing the man's frown deepen before it faded into surprise. Naruto offered a vibrant grin.

"Leave it to me old man! She'll be up and running around in no time, believe it!"

The man nodded, and with that, Naruto dredged up his chakra levels until blue energy became visible, tingling as it raced across his hands. He let the appendages hover over the girl-but just then the image of himself, Gaara, and Lady Chiyo in a similar situation flashed across his thoughts.

He looked up, making loaded eye contact with Sakura, who luckily seemed to understand. She carefully rested a hand on the man's shoulder, drawing him away from the little girl. "Naruto can handle this, sir."

"But I-"

"You'll only get in the way," Kakashi spoke up, not unkindly.

With the old man reluctantly pulled back. Naruto took that as his cue. He pumped the chakra out and it sunk into her system instead. Immediately, energy was sucked hungrily out of his fingers. Something inside of him lurched and it wasn't long until his vision began to blur and stretch.

Darkness circled at the end of his eye-line, and the image of red chakra oozing out of his hands and surrounding the little brunette followed him into oblivion.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Naruto!" she gasped, lurching forward to catch her teammate by his shoulders before he could finish collapsing forward. With half-lidded eyes he glanced up in her direction, chakra still connecting him to the girl.

"I-" he managed, before his head lolled, hands dropping to rest against the little girl's stomach as Sakura held up the rest of his weight. The chakra leaking from his fingers spluttered and turned red.

"Here." Lee quickly dropped to his other side and wrapped an arm around his back. "Wait, he's-he's still giving-"

"It's not so much that he's still giving her chakra," Neji explained impatiently. "She's just unconsciously taking it."

Sakura began checking the girl and Naruto's heartbeats, looking them over clinically as a rapid conversation switched between members of their group. Both had pulse points that flickered angrily under her fingertips.

"She's starving," the old man agreed. "This young man-Naruto you said? She'll suck him dry unless the connection is severed. Just as she would have done with me."

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto has unbelievable chakra reserves. He'll be able to settle this...jutsu, and have plenty more left over. Which brings me to my next point."

Kakashi, lounging against one leg, looked up sharply. "This technique she's begun. What is it? Must be something if it needs this much chakra."

Sakura glanced up at this, watching the old man shake his head and open his mouth to tell them something-but what he would have said she didn't find out.

The second chakra skin around the little girl began to fluctuate, the energy slinking back to flow in a circle around Naruto's hands, until suddenly it burst in a violent surge.

"Wha-!" But before she could even finish her exclamation the chakra expanded, engulfing them all in a haze that stole Sakura's breath and clouded her vision. She choked for a second, one hand gripping Naruto's upper arm-and then just as suddenly it all vanished.

Shadows replaced sand, and chakra, and empty horizons. Water lapped at her legs where she was kneeling on the ground, and she quickly looked for the little girl, because she must have been completely covered-

But no, there was no little girl. The spot where she should have been laying was just more gray liquid. She did see a spot of orange though, and she hoisted Naruto's upper half upright where he had slunk down. Water poured from his slack mouth, but his chest soon resumed rising steadily, even unconscious. Lee was on his hands and knees a couple feet over. He must have moved away during the explosion.

Speaking of which-

"What happened?" Ino asked

What.

Ino?

Sakura's gaze shot up, taking in the disgruntled form of her part-time best friend, her team sitting in the water next to the blonde, Choji protectively holding his potato chips and Shikimaru muttering 'troublesome'. Behind them stood Asuma, chewing on a cigarette.

And to the left of the four-wait, what? Kiba and Akamaru? Shino? Where did they come from? And their teammate-Sakura whipped her head around, noting Kakashi and Guy's positions briefly before her attention was grabbed by the sight of Hinata Hyuga and her sensei, Kurenai. The older woman had a hand on the younger's shoulder, red eyes flicking across the water and distant stone walls sharply.

"You guys again? What did you do now?"

That sounded familiar.

Sakura turned to the voice and-yep. What in the hell was Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara doing here? What was she doing here? What were any of them doing here? Where was here?

She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find out.

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

Shizune slammed a pile of papers down on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade!" She said forcefully. "These needed to be signed last week and you are unbelievably behind on reading through B-rank mission reports-"

"Aah," Tsunade leaned back against her desk chair and flicked her hand as though waving away her assistant's concerns. "Those can wait, Shizune. I need a drink."

"A drink? No! Lady Tsunade, I insist-"

"And I'm thinking of trying my luck today...poker, maybe?" Tsunade mused.

Shizune stopped mid rant. "But Lady Tsunade, Team Kakashi and Team Guy are due back from aiding Sunagakure at any moment, and this _paperwork_ -"

"Oh that," Tsunade said, ignoring the second half of her sentence. At the same time she realized she hadn't forgotten the teams and hadn't intended to leave the building at all. "I suppose I should be here when that lot shows up…"

She needed to stay. That didn't mean she couldn't do this…

"Lady Tsunade, please!" Shizune groaned as she watched Tsunade take a long drink, savoring the burn that crawled down her throat. Behind her Tonton snorted in agreement. "Just half of the signatures? I've already read through the propositions and selected the best candidates-it won't take more than half an hour-"

But Tsunade frowned, unconsciously tuning her apprentice out. How much had she had to drink? Because the lighting in the room suddenly seemed to take on a blue tint and-Yeah. This was not in her head.

"Shizune-!" She yelled in warning, rising to her feet, but-

She was only standing for a moment before something bright and intense filled her vision and her head swam like her feet were dragged out from under her. For a moment she was suspended in nothing and everything and then her feet met something solid. Wet liquid coated her lower legs and she braced herself for an attack.

No attack came.

It took a moment or two for the bright splotches filling her vision to recede, and even then the lightheadedness remained. Like cobwebs strung across her senses. And then, when she was able to look around, she didn't relax in the slightest.

Team Kakashi, Team Guy, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma were present in various states of disarray around the room-which a closer look deduced was actually a sewer. It seemed the Kazekage was also present, along with two other sand shinobi-the late Fourth Kazekage's other children Temari and...Kankuro if she wasn't mistaken. A lone leaf shinobi stood a little further, the chunin schoolteacher, Iruka. And beyond the trio of the sand stood two people she couldn't quite make out-but before she could look closer the person standing nearest to her interrupted.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, turning to her in confusion. "Where-"

"I have no idea," she bit out tersely. Luckily, through the entire transition of whatever kind she hadn't lost a hold of her drink. She stole another swig. Anything that included gathering together the people gathered in this room was not something she wanted to go through sober.

"I was just writing the next volume of Icha Icha-"

"Still wasting your time on that garbage?"

" _Tsunade_ ," Jiraiya protested, but before he could argue a high-pitched yelp sounded across the room. Tsunade looked over, immediately noticing a glowing light fixed to the front of Naruto's jumper. She sighed and made her way over quickly, making eye contact with Sakura whose eyebrows were tilted and determined, whose hands lingered over her hot-head teammate with uncertainty.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura acknowledged.

Around them came the sloshing of footprints as people began flocking in the direction of the light.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Sakura? Wait, Ino? Kurenai-what are you all doing here?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Asuma agreed. Kurenai and her team had gathered next to him and his. Their conversation registered dimly, but Tsunade ignored them as they pondered the situation. Sakura had laid Naruto back to rest his head and upper body against her lap, the rest of him sprawled out in the gray liquid.

Tsunade hoped it was water.

She pushed that thought aside and focused on the light. It was white and circular, framed by both blue and red, and settled on his stomach just above where she knew the Kyuubi seal to be located. She eyed his hands, taking in the deep red flush that crawled across the tan skin. Light chakra burns.

"Sakura," Tsunade ordered, settling in the water next to the two and ignoring the way the cold soaked her clothes. Rock Lee edged closer behind them.

"We came across an old man and a little girl while returning from Suna," Sakura explained. "The girl was unconscious, suffering from chakra depletion. She was also still attempting to complete an unknown jutsu the old man told us would require vast amounts of chakra. Naruto offered to help."

"Of course he did," Tsunade muttered. And then, louder, "I'll bet that unknown jutsu is at the root of this."

She eyed the chakra orb. A small circle of his jumper had been burned away under the glowing sphere, revealing the spiral of his seal. Hmm.

"The old man agreed and Naruto started giving the girl his chakra, passing out during the process. Kakashi-Sensei asked the man for more information about the jutsu when we were interrupted and ended up here."

A moment of silence.

"So it's Naruto's fault," Ino Yamanaka summed up.

Shikamaru Nara sighed.

" _That's_ what you think after hearing that?" Sakura spit. "He was trying to _help_."

"Well he didn't help me, _billboard brow_ ," Ino Yamanaka argued.

"Yeah!" Kiba Inuzuka added. "Akamaru and I were training! We were in the middle of perfecting a killer technique and he interrupted-"

"You were not." And there was Shino Aburame.

" _Shino_ -"

"I was in the middle of eating," Choji Akimichi put in sullenly. The sound of crunching chips filled the air along with more voices as teenagers joined in arguing.

Konaha's future.

Tsunade took one last gulp and tucked her drink away. She had a feeling she would need more later.

But until then-it seemed the Kazekage wanted a word. He and his siblings had made their way over to the Konoha teams, leaving one of the strangers sinking further into the shadows behind them. Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, who nodded. He would keep an eye on them.

Meanwhile, behind the Suna trio a Konoha Anbu operative had walked over to stand next to Kakashi and Guy. Tsunade recognized him as the one injected with her grandfather's DNA...She recalled him going by Tenzo between missions. Odd. When Tsunade considered the people present she wouldn't think of him first. So what was he doing here?

"Lady Hokage," Gaara of the Sand tilted his head forward, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Lord Kazekage," Tsunade returned. "It seems this event occurred in Suna's territory. Any light to shed on the situation?"

"Yes."

Alright then. Tsunade did not look surprised. She did not.

"The girl you met," the Kazekage's brother spoke up. "We think we may know who she is. For the last few months we've been receiving word of a travelling duo, an old man and a small girl who are followed by strange occurrences."

"Strange occurrences?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Minor chakra depletion in shinobi," the eldest child, Temari explained. "Rapid growth of crops, entire villages passing out at once. Minor details that add up when you see the pattern."

"We put some people on it," Kankuro continued. "They didn't find out much, but we gathered that the girl possesses a Kekkei Genkai."

"Of what nature?" Kurenai asked. It seemed everyone was finally focused. Good.

What wasn't good was the way Temari shook her head before she answered. "That was unclear. We understand the girl is able to manipulate chakra strangely, but not much else."

Tsunade turned back to Naruto. Had his chakra been...manipulated? Or was he simply exhausted from offering so much to the child? She began putting together medical tracks to pursue for either case-but, it seemed neither would be needed.

A groan echoed through the space.

The ball of chakra collapsed, slinking into Naruto's skin and the water, his seal fading away replaced by a tan complexion.

"Naruto!" Hinata Hyuga gasped. Unconsciously, everyone leaned closer as the blonds' eyelids fluttered.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned in response. He shivered some. And then, "Sakura?"

"Idiot!" Sakura scolded. "You reckless _idiot_ -"

"What happened?" Naruto muttered. "Where-"

But it seemed he finally took in the surroundings.

"Oh," he said finally. Quieter than Tsunade ever wanted to hear the self-proclaimed future Hokage.

"Oh?" Kakashi echoed. And then stated with a resigned surety, "You know where we are."

Naruto sat up, listing some before Rock Lee reached out to steady him. "Yeah...I think-" he frowned heavily, "-that we're in my mind."

Tsunade tensed at that.

Naruto's subconscious? Tense looks were exchanged all around by those who knew of Naruto's demon occupant. Tsunade herself turned to Jiraiya who for once wore a grave expression.

"Your mind _?_ " Kiba Inuzuka asked. Then, to the room, "His _mind_? What the-How the hell do we get out?"

Akamaru yipped.

"I too would like to leave," Rock Lee agreed.

"And me!" That was Choji Akimichi.

A few other voices chimed in, agreeing. But then, above them-

"Well, you cannot."

Tsunade jerked in the direction of the voice just like everyone else. With the number of talented shinobi ready to unleash their talents on him it was a wonder the old man didn't quail away-but he didn't. He just looked back at them forlornly.

"And I really am quite sorry for that."

They all stared silently at him for a moment.

"You know what happened," Asuma inferred.

"Yes," the old man said simply. A million questions came to mind, but before Tsunade or anyone else could ask any the man went on. "Now, I don't have much time to tell you what is happening, and what will happen, but you need to know as much as I am able to share before I must take my leave."

Tsunade rose to her feet, Naruto, Lee, and Sakura doing the same.

"As you've gathered, we are currently in Naruto's subconscious," the old man said. "By saving the life of Nozomi, he also completed the ritual which brought you here."

"Ritual?" Tenten asked.

"I believe you would know it as a 'jutsu'. However, Nozomi and I are from a place very far away from this continent. Herself and I hail from a clan where they are known as rituals, one specific ritual that everyone in our clan goes through to some degree, one I went through myself when I was her age."

"You see, our home clan celebrates-that is, celebrated, the energy of the world. We believed it bonded us to everything, including each other. And the ritual proved that."

The old man sighed, eyes gazing hundreds of miles away.

"The children of our clan especially were able to tap into the energy. And every year of their childhood their power grew and matured until they were ready for the ritual-where the clan would gather and each offer them enough chakra to tide them through, because you see, the ritual is so taxing that without the aid, the child is unable to survive the process."

"And I must thank you, Naruto-" the old man bowed his head towards the teenager. "Without you I doubt Nozomi or myself would still be here."

Naruto sheepishly placed a hand on his neck, "Uh, yeah. No problem, old man."

The man offered him a small smile before continuing. "However, by aiding the two of us I'm sorry to say you've intensely complicated your situation."

Tsunade withheld a sigh.

Of course he did.

"When the clan offered a child their energy everyone gave them a small piece at once and everyone was connected all at once. During this process a type of...sharing commenced. Memories were distributed within the group, subconsciouses were merged. The group became closer than ever."

"Unfortunately, you, Naruto, were the only one who gave Nozomi chakra in the climax of the ritual, and therefore it is your memories, your mind, your _chakra_ that seeks to share."

"You don't mean-" Iruka began.

"I do. Naruto must share his memories in order to leave his subconscious. And since so few people were present at the time of the ritual end, it seems the energy has decided to gather more."

The man nodded in the direction of their group.

"It will likely pluck from your memories as well, in order to find reason and balance in the energy of his past."

"Pluck from our memories?" Shikimaru Nara repeated. "Sounds troublesome."

"Indeed," the old man agreed.

 _Indeed_ , Tsunade thought.

And then there was silence as everyone processed what the man had just said.

"And you?" Kurenai said finally, crimson eyes flashing. "You said your time was short, and yet you were there when Naruto gave the girl his chakra. Why don't you intend to stay?"

The old man shook his head. "I was not chosen to join by the energy. But although the majority of my powers were lost just as everyone else after my own ritual, I still retain seeds of my former abilities. Enough to give me a few minutes to guide you and answer your questions."

He looked around at them all.

"So I bid you to ask away in these final moments, as I will not remain for long."

"I've got a question," Kankuro spoke up. "How long do we have to stay here? Some of us have things to do back in the real world."

"Not long," the man promised. "Time works differently in the subconscious. While the time that passes may seem long to you, to the outside world it will be a short reprieve."

"Wait," Naruto said suddenly. Everyone avoided eye contact with him as he shook his head. "I don't-I don't want my memories...shared, I-" he glanced around, looking from Jiraiya to Tsunade to Kakashi to Iruka and around to more. "Is there any way I can stop it?"

To his credit the old man did seem remorseful. "I am sorry young man. There is nothing to be done."

Naruto's mouth hung open, but it seemed there was nothing to say.

The old man's form suddenly flickered. "It seems my time here is coming to an end."

He reappeared in and out of sight once more.

"Good luck."

And then, he was gone.

Tsunade drew out her bottle.

She downed the whole drink.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

He stared at the point the old man had disappeared from.

Whaaat.

His head was spinning around and upside down with everything he had said. Sharing his memories? In his subconscious? Just because he had shared some chakra with that little girl?

Naruto took note of the people standing around in the stagnant water. Some, like Iruka or Jiraiya for example...he almost wouldn't mind them seeing some of his memories. But others? Like Shino? Or Tenten? Sure they were classmates or fellow shinobi of Konoha, but he wouldn't say they were close. He definitely didn't want them poking around in his head.

And speaking of his head, what about the Kyuubi? He was down here in these sewer systems somewhere, Naruto recognized them well enough. What would happen if someone wandered off and found the cage?

He could've shuddered.

That wasn't something he wanted on his conscience to say the least.

"-aruto. Naruto!"

He shook his head, looking up when Jiraiya shook his shoulder. "Hey, you with us, kid?"

He nodded numbly.

"You heard the Yamanaka girl?"

He shook his head.

Jiraiya sighed.

"I _said_ I'm going to try to get rid of all this water," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, your mind is so depressing-haven't you ever heard the phrase think happy thought?"

"You mean get rid of the sewer? You can do that?"

"It's not that hard," Ino assured him. "Just stay still for a moment and don't try to fight me. Everyone else, stay back."

In unison the rest of the group stepped back a couple paces.

"Okay."

Ino raised her hands and completed a series of hand signs in quick succession before aiming her hands open-palmed at his forehead, the tips of her thumbs and pointer fingers pressed against each other.

And then, an aching jittery feeling like when you slammed an elbow on a hard surface swept over him alongside a bright, blinding light-only for it and the feeling to fade away, revealing a completely new space.

The water was gone, his ankles dry. Instead of stone walls and darkness they were in...well, a movie theater.

There were four rows of six seats, each raised higher than the one before, and facing the screen. Tables were pushed against one wall, laden with popcorn and other junk snacks. The wall opposite of the snacks was missing a section on the side away from the screen and beyond you could just see a hallway with doors branching off who-knows-where. Overhead lights gave off an achingly vivid glow.

But that wasn't what grabbed Naruto or anyone else's attention.

"...who are you?" Naruto demanded, looking back and forth between two people illuminated by the brighter light. One stood next to Kakashi, a man in an Anbu outfit without a mask, revealing large black eyes that seemed to devour everything they saw. The other was a male teenager alone in the corner of the room, dark haired and pale, wearing a gray crop top and a frown.

"This, Naruto," Kakashi rested a hand on the first man's shoulder. "Is Tenzo. An Anbu operative loyal to Konoha."

The man frowned. "Senpai, I told you to stop calling me that."

But Kakashi had turned to the stranger in the corner of the room. "You though...Who are you?"

Everyone waited for the stranger to introduce himself. But instead-

"I don't have a name."

And then, the stranger smiled. Frigid and forced and obviously fake.

Naruto sweat dropped.

 _What kind of smile was that_.

Most of the other teenagers seemed to agree, but a couple along with the adults, looked thoughtful.

"Hmm," Jiraiya said. "A root operative?"

The stranger remained silent.

"Ah, that's right. You won't be able to answer that, will you?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Danzo, up to his old tricks...shame. For now though, I think we'll find your name right here." He pointed, and everyone's attention turned to the seats.

On each cushioned chair a nametag sat.

"I guess that 'energy' the old man was talking about has something to do with this," Temari pondered. She circled around to the top row. "Kankuro, Ga-Lord Kazekage, we're over here."

Her brothers slipped over to three of the closest seats.

"Ah! Lee! Tenten!" Guy wrapped his arms around Tenten and Lee's shoulders, exchanging an exuberant grin with the latter. "It seems we'll be experiencing this youthful journey together!"

He corralled them to their seats in the middle of the bottom row

"Well, I guess this would be us," Asuma gathered, looking at his team. Choji, Shikimaru, and Asuma made their way to the further side of the second row while Ino sat the furthest to their side on the first row. Choji, who had run out of chips, began eating some of the popcorn. Naruto didn't really know how the whole food in his mind thing worked, but he hoped the Akimichi wasn't chowing down on his brain.

That would kind of suck.

Kurenai and her team split up. Shino and Kiba joined the bottom row, closest to the side of the room with the snack tables, with Akamaru curling up on the carpet next to his partner. Hinata and her sensei found themselves in the second row, Kurenai in the middle next to Asuma and Hinata the second seat from the edge. The furthest seat was soon claimed by her cousin.

To Jiraiya's apparent pleasure and Tsunade's annoyance the two were seated not only on the same top row, but right next to each other. Temari, who sat next to Tsunade, offered the Hokage a half-bow and Jiraiya a hesitant nod.

Naruto found himself waved over to the third row by Kakashi lazily, seated between the jonin and Iruka, Sakura on Iruka's other side.

He reluctantly sat down, watching as the Anbu operative, Tenzo, and the stranger sat at the other end of his row. Tenzo muttered something about the stranger being a 'sigh' for this 'mission."

Whatever that meant.

"Dude, keep your bugs to yourself," Kiba's voice carried.

Then came Kankuro's "Gaara, your sand is getting everywhere."

"Tenten!" Ino complained. "Control your kunai!"

Multiple other protests were raised, Naruto himself shoved against Iruka (who shoved back) to steal more space, but eventually the room settled down.

"So, we're really doing this," Sakura wondered aloud. She looked over and they made eye-contact. "Watching your memories."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "We're...really doing this."

For a second everyone dwelled on that statement, and then suddenly the lights flickered and when they turned back on (with the brightness lowered drastically) the screen was no longer blank.

Color exploded across the white surface and drew up images.

"We're gonna need more snacks."

" _Choji_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seating Chart explained:
> 
> Row one (left to right): Kiba (+Akamaru), Shino, Lee, Guy, Tenten, Ino
> 
> Row two (left to right): Neji, Hinata, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji
> 
> Row three (left to right): Sai, Tenzo, Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka, Sakura
> 
> Row four (left to right): Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Tsunade, Jiraiya
> 
> Is it less confusing? Idk. But now,
> 
> Note time.
> 
> First off. I'm not gonna have them react to the whole show. Just selective memories. And it's not gonna be like, every single word and moment too. It could just be a like, moments from half of one episode is included because that's what I personally feel is relevant or something I want to write out.
> 
> Second. This is kinda a vent fic. I have a lot of problems with writing...I always take forever trying to make my writing perfect, which of course, I can't actually do. So I'm publishing this garbage to try and get used to not being...absolutely...amazing...at writing...ugh. That hurt.
> 
> Third. In regards to old guy and Nozomi. This was pretty much all you're gonna see of them. So if you're like me and don't like most ocs...good news? But here's an explanation about them for those who care:
> 
> Old guy and Nozomi are from a clan that has been destroyed. One from a different continent. They ran to the five village's continent to try and escape the people responsible and ended up in Suna during their travels. Old guy thought he would have longer until Nozomi's...ritual. So that's why they were stranded in the desert trying to deal with that. Yes, I know it's kinda overpowered, but we have a fic now? Thanks to that? So yay?
> 
> Well, that's explained.
> 
> Anyway, last point. Pleeease guys. I'd love love love to hear what y'all think in the comments? PLS! And of course, thnx for reading!


	2. Episode #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to Episode one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...guess who's back. Sorry, it's me.  
> So, first off. Just so you guys know I'm not going to write out these chaps with a pov because it's easier to switch to characters perspectives for different sentences and stuff...so prior warning there.  
> Also, I forgot to address this...but the jutsu kinda grabbed some chakra from everyone in the room...but it also is connected and bonded to the outside world and all of its energy. Let's just say this means that the jutsu has some access to their and other memories...which is why it is able to share pieces none of the people in the room were present for. Idk. It's just happening.  
> And-Omg, I was sloppy setting this up-but the screen is gonna freeze when the characters are talking so they don't miss anything. My explanation for why sucks but that's just the way it is ig.  
> I'm just gonna ask y'all to work with me. There's gonna be some stuff that doesn't add up...like, pretend it does? Pls.  
> Anyway. Not much more to say. We're just gonna diiiive in.

(Last chap)

"So, we're really doing this," Sakura wondered aloud. She looked over and they made eye-contact. "Watching your memories."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "We're...really doing this."

For a second everyone dwelled on that statement, and then suddenly the lights flickered and when they turned back on (with the brightness lowered drastically) the screen was no longer blank.

Color exploded across the white surface and drew up images.

"We're gonna need more snacks."

" _Choji_."

(End last chap)

* * *

They took a few minutes for themselves after that.

Ino scolded Choji in the corner, shaking an empty tub of popcorn for emphasis, while Asuma battled the popcorn machine and managed to coax out a new batch.

A couple of people picked over the other snacks, Kankuro grabbed some nachos, Shikamaru gathered a platter of options together after some meaningful eye contact with Choji, Kiba grabbed himself and Akamaru some barbeque, Hinata and Shino passed bottled water and other beverages around the room.

And through it all the screen stayed frozen on the image of a full moon hanging in the night sky.

"It's Naruto's mind," Ino had said when asked why. "Either he's subconsciously waiting for us to be ready to watch, or that kid's jutsu is involved...I guess the 'energy' is sensing we need it stopped? I really don't know."

No one particularly cared either way, as long as they were able to settle in before the memories started rolling-which they did.

With snacks finally collected and people lounging comfortably in their spots, the image of the moon unfroze and the first memory began.

**" _A long time ago, a powerful demon fox appeared with nine tails_ ," an elderly voice narrated over the image of a snarling Kyuubi.**

But almost immediately the image paused once again with a question.

"Is that the Third Hokage?" Lee asked. "How are we hearing him?"

For a second everyone pondered.

"The old man did say the jutsu, or the ritual I guess, bonded people with each other and connected them with the world," Sakura pointed out. "Maybe the world is connected to Naruto now...able to share some sounds and images that aren't part of his or our memories?"

No one seemed to have a better idea.

"Better to not question it," Jiraiya suggested.

They didn't.

**" _It could smash mountains and create tidal waves. A_** **_band of ninjas rose up to defend their village from attack._ "**

**Battle-weary shinobi were shone. One gritted his teeth and shouted to his comrades, "Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!"**

**"It's getting closer," one warned. "Don't let it near the village!"**

**Then the scene shifted again, showing a giant toad and a man adorned with the robe of the Fourth Hokage facing the Kyuubi. The Third Hokage's voice continued, saying, " _One great ninja was able to imprison the monster, sacrificing his life in the process. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._ "**

**The screen went black.**

Solemn faces all around greeted this statement, even the sand shinobi lowering their heads in respect.

Kakashi stared at the shadow of his sensei, a familiar stab of loss running through his heart at the sight.

Jiraiya looked on expressionlessly. But inside...

**Another image soon took over, this one of a younger Naruto running with a wide grin and numerous splotches of paint on his skin and clothes.** **Behind him two shinobi gave chase, yelling threats as Naruto laughed, his paint bucket swinging with each step.**

The mood quickly lightened, a couple people giving small smiles.

**"Give up!" Young Naruto shouted back at the ninjas. "You're just jealous because you can't do the things I do!"**

**He shouted a couple more childish insults as the image of the vandalized Hokage statue came over the screen.**

"That idiot," Sakura muttered, but part of her enjoyed seeing the younger, more carefree version of her friend.

**The scene shifted again with a call of "Lord Hokage!"**

**"What is it?" The old man asked over his shoulder. "I hope you're not bothering me with Naruto again."**

Privately, Tsunade wondered if it was easier dealing with a mission ready Naruto or his younger prankster self. She knew she didn't envy her sensei here, at the very least.

Asuma, however, had a very different train of thoughts. They never had the best relationship, still, the sight of his father, not in his prime but alive and well was painful to watch after years without the old man. Part of him couldn't help but think of the Kazekage and his siblings in the corner of the room. _If they hadn't attacked-_ But no. They were Shinobi, and his father chose to live that life. Besides, it was Orochimaru who he really held accountable.

**Two ninjas offered a quick complaint about the boy and his vandalism of the Hokage Mountain.**

**The Third Hokage sighed and let out a breath of smoke, and then the image of Naruto hopping away from his pursuers returned to the screen-followed by a clever trick where Naruto hid behind a cloth depicting the wooden wall he leaned against.**

**Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "That was too easy!"**

**But he spoke too soon.**

**"Oh yeah, Naruto!" Iruka shouted behind him, causing the boy to nearly jump out of his skin.**

"Iruka-Sensei!" Multiple of his past pupils cheered.

The mentioned man offered a sheepish smile as he watched the onscreen version of himself plant his hands on his hips.

Naruto himself sulked. There _were_ other ways- _nicer_ ways-his teacher could have caught him.

**Naruto, sitting on the ground, looked up at his teacher with wide eyes and asked how he got there so fast.**

**But Iruka was having none of that.**

**"The question is, what are _you_ doing here when you should be in class right now?"**

**Then, the scene changed to show the swing outside the academy, before switching to a classroom where the room overlooked a tied up Naruto and an irritated Iruka, the schoolteacher speaking in the background all the while. Telling him he failed the previous graduation tests, and this was not the time for him to be goofing off.**

**Naruto only looked away, and an incensed Iruka announced, "Thanks to Naruto, everyone will review the transportation jutsu! Even those who have already passed!"**

**This was met by a series of groans from the class.**

Present time Iruka looked a little guilty as his now grown pupils complained alongside their past selves.

"It was Naruto's fault anyway, _I_ didn't do anything."

"-so unfair!"

"Not cool sensei."

 _Maybe I shouldn't have involved the whole class_ , he thought as a couple light glares were shot in his direction.

**Skipping ahead, a familiar pinkette was shown. "Sakura Haruno here, let's go!" She stared ahead determinedly and shouted "Transform!"**

**An Iruka look alike stood where she had been moments before.**

**"Okay," Iruka marked his clipboard.**

**"Yay!" Sakura celebrated. "I did it!"**

**At the same time her mental self was shone on screen in a black and white silhouette, triumphantly screaming.**

Most of the audience frowned. They knew the jutsu had access to their memories...but their thoughts too? It was an uncomfortable realization to say the least.

**She turned back to the line of waiting students and focused on one boy in particular. "Did you see that, Sasuke!"**

In unison both Naruto and Sakura physically drooped, gray clouds hanging over their heads. S _asuke_ _..._

Iruka and Kakashi both looked at the two, sweat-dropped, and then made eye-contact. _Well, looks like that's a sore spot,_ being the general idea transferred between the adults.

**Behind them Iruka called Sasuke up next, the young Uchiha quickly transforming into Iruka as well before slouching away, hands in his pockets.**

**"O-okay," Iruka said, before calling Naruto.**

**"This is a total waste of time, Naruto." Shikamaru informed him.**

**"We always pay for your screw ups," Ino agreed.**

**"Like I care," Naruto growled, stepping up. He didn't notice Hinata Hyuga timidly tapping her fingers together and blushing from the line, bidding him a silent, ' _good luck Naruto!'_**

"Thanks Hinata!" present day Naruto called across the room with a grin.

"You-You're welcome, N-Naruto," Hinata stammered in response. Naruto turned back to the screen.

 _He's oblivious_ , everyone thought.

Sakura shook her head, feeling sympathy for her classmate. Her situation was different, but she knew what it was like to have feelings for someone who didn't return them.

**"Transform!" Naruto was surrounded by visibly overflowing chakra before his form shifted-**

**Into the shape of an attractive, and with the exception of a few well-positioned clouds, naked girl.**

Jiraiya immediately sunk into his seat, close to losing consciousness from the strength of his nosebleed.

"That's a twelve year old boy," Tsunade hissed at him.

"A pretty one," Jiraiya agreed, before collapsing under the strength of his former teammate's punch.

Elsewhere in the room, some people sent Naruto unimpressed looks while others averted their gaze from the memory.

Naruto himself cringed away from Sakura's raised fist, lest he follow in his sensei's footsteps.

**Iruka staggered back into his blackboard with a nosebleed and overwhelming shock.**

**"Haha, I call that my sexy-jutsu!" Naruto laughed.**

**As Iruka loudly and angrily scolded his troublemaking student, the scene changed to show Naruto cursing and wiping at the paint smeared over the Great Stone Faces. Iruka sat higher up on the monument, telling him he wouldn't go home until he "Cleaned off every bit of paint."**

**To which Naruto responded, "So what, it's not like there's anybody waiting at home for me!"**

**Iruka looked down at him solemnly.**

Kakashi frowned, thinking of Kushina forcing Rin, Obito, and him to eat heapings of burnt vegetables when they trooped in after missions with Sensei. Of her stealing Obito's coat to sloppily repair a rip before she sent them home for the night. Of her taking Rin shopping and treating the girl to Ichiraku ramen after. Of her stopping by to check on Kakashi when he spent days at home alone or training, forcing him to accompany her on a walk around the village for a break.

Kushina would have loved being Naruto's mother.

If only she had the chance.

**"Naruto..."**

**Naruto looked up at Iruka suspiciously. "What is it this time, Sensei?"**

**"Well, I was thinking, if you clean up all that mess, I'll buy you ramen tonight."**

**The effect was instantaneous.**

**Naruto's eyes widened, "That's some serious motivation! I'll finish this in no time!"**

Shikimaru shook his head. _Figures_.

**And Naruto must have finished cleaning the whole monument, because the screen changed to show the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto slurping down his noodles aggressively.**

**"Naruto," Iruka said suddenly.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Why would you do that to the faces? Don't you realize who the Hokage are?"**

**"Of course I do," Naruto finished his bowl. He explained who the Hokage were, that they were the greatest shinobi of their time. The image of the Fourth Hokage's stone face overlapped their view of the ramen stand. "Especially the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village from the nine-tail demon fox, he was the most amazing!"**

Naruto frowned. Knowing how the Fourth Hokage had saved the village, by sealing away the Kyuubi inside of him, took away from his infatuation some.

Jiraiya, however, smiled. His past student certainly was something.

**"Then why did you do that?" Iruka asked.**

_Here it comes_ , most everyone thought.

**"Because I'm going to be better than all of them," Naruto gestured vaguely at the world, grinning winningly. "Me! Naruto! The greatest Hokage in the world! A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me, and accept me! Believe it!"**

**Iruka stared at him, nonplussed.**

Iruka of his own time smiled softly. _And I think you just might do it, Naruto._

A couple people around the room chuckled, some at Naruto's matter-of-fact declaration and others at Iruka's expression.

**Naruto then proceeded to ask his sensei if he could do him a favor.**

**"You want another bowl?" Iruka asked.**

**"Mmm, no." Naruto denied. And then, sheepish and out of character, "Can I borrow that Leaf headband for a while?"**

**"Oh, this?" Iruka tipped his forehead protector with a knowing smile. "No way! This is only worn by those who have already graduated from the ninja academy. Tomorrow if you pass the exam..."**

**But Naruto interrupted with "That's so not cool."**

**The angle they were watching the memory from zoomed back as Iruka had a sudden realization.**

**"Wait, is that why you took off your goggles?"**

**"I want another bowl!" Naruto declared with vengeance as an answer.**

"He's going to eat through your paycheck," Asuma announced gravely. He knew exactly what it felt like to have students gnawing away at your income.

The other sensei in the room nodded in agreement.

**The scene changed back to an academy classroom, where Iruka explained the rules of the graduation test, including what jutsu it would be on, prompting Naruto's reaction.**

**"Oh no...of all the-That's my worst technique!" Naruto deflated into his seat at the mention of the clone jutsu.**

_Now that's ironic_ , Kiba thought, remembering the blonds obnoxious number of shadow clones. _And totally unfair too!_

**But Naruto's determination couldn't be cowed for long, and when it was his turn in the examination room he faced the teachers, thinking, "But still...I will do it, no matter what!"**

**Making his hand sign, Naruto noticeably concentrated, chakra coursing around him in visible rings as he attempted the jutsu.**

_Hmm,_ Kurenai thought, watching the scene. Genjutsu, her specialty, required intense chakra control. She'd spent years learning more about the process, perfecting her own. Watching Naruto now, it was easily realizable that his chakra control was, to say the least, lacking. _It'll interfere with his jutsu at this rate._

**"Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and, well...he made a clone.**

**But at the sight of it, sickly and faded and weak, Naruto blanched.**

"Oh man, that is tragic," Kankuro laughed.

"Kankuro," Temari warned quietly.

"What? It's not like we're not all thinking it."

**"Disqualified!" Iruka announced, sending Naruto spinning down a cycle of despair.**

**"Iruka-sensei," a voice said. The viewing angle panned over to show Mizuki, who went on to point out the excellence of his stamina and physical coordination, and that he had managed to technically create a clone. "Isn't that enough to pass?"**

**Naruto perked up, eyes shining with revitalized hope.**

**But...**

**"Mizuki-sensei, all others created three or more clones. Naruto created just one," the poor imitation was shown, backing up Iruka's words. "And it's practically useless. I can't give him a passing mark."**

Tenzo looked over at the now older blond. He was proudly adorned in the Leaf headband...had they allowed him to continue on the path of shinobi, even after failing the exam, because he was a jinchuriki? Somehow that didn't seem quite right...

**The yard of the academy was shown, Naruto dejectedly sitting on the swing and overlooking a crowd of graduates and happy parents who sang their praises loudly. Until two caught sight of him.**

**"Look at that one."**

**"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one that failed."**

**The two turned their noses up at Naruto disdainfully.**

**"Serves him right," the first woman spit.**

**"Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja," the other agreed. "I mean, he's the boy-"**

**The other woman cut her off quickly. "Shh! We can't talk about that."**

Naruto swallowed, staring firmly at his lap and ignoring the curious and pitying looks sent his way. Iruka subtly reached over and squeezed his arm comfortingly. The warmth of his Sensei's hand soaked through his jacket sleeve and the teenager resisted the urge to lean closer, to stave off the cold that spread with each word the women spoke.

Meanwhile Choji leaned over and whispered under his breath to Shikimaru, "What are they talking about?"

Shikimaru shook his head, thinking back to a room in the hospital.

_"I have a real monster in me! I'm not gonna lose to this guy!"_

_"A monster, huh? Me too, actually...It's called Shukaku, the living wraith of an old monk._ _"_

He glanced behind him, at Gaara who sat sandwiched between two siblings, and Naruto who was avoiding looking at the screen.

"It's not my place to say," Shikamaru muttered, and Choji, thank Kami for him, seemed to accept that.

**Mizuki was shown now standing beside Naruto at the swing, the shocked boy staring up at his smirking sensei. All the while, across the lawn and b** **ehind the crowd, the Hokage gravely told Iruka they would need to speak later. Iruka agreed.**

_Mizuki..._ Asuma thought. _At least that whole mess with the Scroll of Seals managed to get rid of that scum._

**"It's not that Iruka is trying to be mean to you," Mizuki told Naruto, both now sitting on a balcony, overlooking the sunset washed city.**

**"Then why only me?"**

**Mizuki explained that Iruka only wanted Naruto to be strong. And then, suddenly, "He's like you, you know. You both don't have parents."**

**Naruto's expression tightened. "But...this time...I really wanted to graduate."**

**A sly look crossed Mizuki's face. "Heh, I guess I'll have to tell you. It's a big secret, but I'll let you in on it."**

**Naruto stared at him wide-eyed, _Secret?_**

"Wait, who is this guy?" Jiraiya asked, eyes narrowed.

"He seems suspicious," Temari added.

Naruto turned back to face the two. "Yeah, he was. But I guess it's kind of a good thing he was around, I mean, I wouldn't have my shadow clones without him for one thing. And who knows how long it would have taken for someone to tell me about...everything if it hadn't been for him."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Wait, this is where you find out-?"

"...yeah."

"Find out about what?" Kiba asked. He looked between the conversationalists and those with knowing expressions. "What's going on?"

Naruto shrugged. "You're going to find out in a little bit," he promised with a frown. "You can wait till then."

No one else seemed ready to say anything, not with Naruto telling them to wait, so Kiba turned back to the screen suspiciously.

**Iruka was shown laying on his bed, hands clasped behind his head tightly. A past conversation layered over the image.**

_**"Iruka," the Third Hokage said.** _

_**"What is it, Lord Hokage?"** _

_**"I know how you feel," the Hokage admitted. "You grew up without the love of your parents, like Naruto."** _

_**The Kyuubi was shown snarling, tails lashing out and felling trees as the shinobi struggled against the great beast.** _

_**A younger version of Iruka was trapped, struggling in the grasp of one shinobi, begging to be allowed to return to his parents. The red glare of the Kyuubi stared after him.** _

Iruka suddenly tensed. They were...in Naruto's mind. He had realized that, of course, and understood that the Kyuubi did take up residence in his past student. But at that moment it suddenly felt real, that the beast that killed his parents was lying dormant somewhere in this same plane of existence. He shot harried glances towards the shadows.

Somewhere, the Kyuubi was hidden. Perhaps watching.

He tried not to let Sakura or Naruto, who sat on either side of him, notice his shudder.

**"Iruka Sensei! Wake up!"**

**The image of the Kyuubi and the battle and the sound of the Hokage and Iruka's conversation all slipped away at the abrupt order.**

**Iruka opened the door of the house, finding and asking Mizuki what was wrong.**

**"Come to Lord Hokage's immediately! It's Naruto!" Mizuki stared at Iruka with wide eyes. "He's stolen the Scroll of Seals!"**

"You _what."_ Sakura groaned.

"Mizuki told me to, ya know!" Naruto defended himself.

His pink-haired teammate shook her head. "And you didn't find it at all suspicious? _Any_ of it?"

Naruto scowled and, with great dignity, refused to turn away from the screen.

Kakashi sighed. Beside him, Tenzo offered his senpai a knowing and not at all sympathetic grin.

**Iruka's shock was quickly forgotten as the image of an old shack and the surrounding forest was shown, a familiar orange-clad boy sitting against one while he wrestled with a scroll the size of himself.**

**"Let's see," Naruto mused. "The first Jutsu is...Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu?"**

**Naruto flipped back the scroll with noticeable disgust, scratching his head dumbfoundedly. "What?! Already a Jutsu I'm no good at?"**

"Now _that's_ irony," Tenten said, to wide agreement.

**Replacing the image of Naruto's struggling, a shinobi was shown yelling that they couldn't forgive him for stealing the scroll.**

**"That scroll contains secrets that the First Hokage sealed," another agreed. "Depending on its use..."**

**A third pointed out loudly the possible disaster that would occur should the scroll be taken from the village.**

**"Alright," the Third Hokage relented. "Bring Naruto here at once!"**

**The shinobi scattered.**

_He's such an_ _idiot,_ Neji thought. He shouldn't have been surprised, it was Naruto, the village's most unpredictable ninja after all. But still, who in the world managed to steal one of the most important artifacts of their village without realizing it? _Idiot_.

**Iruka himself split off from the other shinobi, thinking to himself, _Where did you go...Naruto?_**

**Mizuki's thoughts were very different, cold and sharp as he raced forward in a different part of town. _Now that I've told everyone what Naruto did, I can eliminate him! Then the Scroll of Sealing will be mine!_**

Among the outrage prompted at that statement, Tsunade snorted. The day her grandfather's scroll left the village by the likes of Mizuki was a sad day indeed for Konoha.

**It was Iruka who was shown finally walking through the forest, right up to an exhausted Naruto. "Hey you, Naruto!"**

**Naruto chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "You found me already...not bad. You're quick Sensei, I only learned one Jutsu!"**

**Iruka mentally came to the conclusion Naruto had been practicing, taking in the state of his dress and his exhaustion as clues. Naruto grinned up at him widely. With his arms spread and eyes opened largely, he glowed with cheer.**

**"Listen, listen! I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu I learned, and then everything will be okay. Isn't that how it works? If I do one of the Jutsus written here I can graduate?"**

"You know," Naruto began quietly. Iruka leaned in some to hear him. "That kind of is what happened. You _did_ let me graduate after showing you the jutsu."

Iruka snorted. "Your circumstances were...unique."

**"Where'd you get that idea?" Iruka asked.**

**"Mizuki Sensei! He told me about the scroll and this place..."**

"He got played, big time," Kankuro summed up. Temari and Gaara nodded.

"Seems so," the kunoichi agreed, but her attention was caught elsewhere.

Her youngest brother never looked well, being unable to sleep tended to do that, but after Shukaku's extraction and being, well...dead, he looked worse than ever. While he always seemed exhausted, he now appeared paler than she'd ever seen him, the shadows under his eyes deep and dark. Between his physical state and the mental turmoil of being free from the One-Tail for the first time in his life, how was he doing?

Obviously, not well.

Temari was worried.

She'd caught Kankuro glancing over a couple times as well.

They would need to keep an eye on him-Naruto's mind or not, he was obviously still affected by the extraction's aftermath.

**Iruka's jaw dropped, cold sweat accumulating on his brow as he thought of his colleague-his supposed friend. _Mizuki?_**

**But before he could think too far into that, the whistle of kunai sliced through the air towards them, and with a shout of warning Iruka pushed Naruto back. One of the kunai found his thigh while others pinned his vest to the shack's siding.** **Naruto landed feet away on the grass, unscathed in any way that mattered.**

"Iruka Sensei!" his students gasped in alarm. His heart stirred at the retained loyalty and the academy teacher smiled indulgently at the portion of his old class.

"I was perfectly fine," Iruka reminded them. "Just a flesh wound."

**"I'm impressed you found this place," Mizuki said, leering down at Iruka from a high branch.**

**"So that's the way this is," Iruka said bitterly, ignoring what the former leaf shinobi was saying. "I should have known." He tugged, trembling, at the kunai in his leg. Blood leaked from the wound.**

**"Naruto!" Mizuki shouted suddenly. "Give me that scroll, now!"**

**But Naruto turned to Iruka and asked what was going on, his expression twisted and unsure.**

The present Naruto quietly wore a similar expression. Every minute that passed they grew closer and closer to the point he himself learned about the nine-tails. And even though he was sure the majority of the people in the room already knew, or wouldn't care about the fox, what about the rest of them? What would they think about the demon hidden inside him?

And then after that, how much more of his life was going to be shown? The whole situation continued to sink in deeper and deeper. Like a leaden blanket draped over his shoulders, and Naruto was bending under the weight.

**Iruka flung the blood stained kunai away and ordered Naruto to, "Never give him that scroll! It's a dangerous object that contains forbidden ninja Jutsu. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself!** **"**

**"Wha-!"**

**"Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you, because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."**

**Naruto turned to Iruka beseechingly.**

**The academy teacher glared, "Stop lying Mizuki!" He turned to his student and told him not to listen.**

**"I'll tell you the truth," Mizuki announced, and Iruka sent a panicked look at Naruto, while shouting at Mizuki to stop.**

**Mizuki continued unbothered, making piercing eye-contact with Naruto as he spoke. He told him about a degree that had been created, after the incident from twelve years ago.**

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Bad enough Naruto was stuck with Kushina's burden, but finding out about it like this? The Red-hot-blooded-habanero would be raising hell.

**"And it was about you, Naruto."**

**"Degree?"**

**Each of Mizuki's words were savored and spit gleefully as he told the boy that everyone knew about it too, everyone but Naruto.**

**"Except me?" Naruto's eyes were wide. "Why does everyone know about it?"**

**Iruka yelled at Mizuki to stop, but-**

**"The degree forbids anyone from revealing that _you_ are actually the Demon Fox Spirit, who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"**

No one said a thing.

Regardless, the screen paused. Mizuki's face, lined with triumph and hate, glaring as the room held its breath.

"Wait, what?" Kiba turned around. "What's he talking about? What about this idiot being the Kyuubi?"

No one seemed quite sure what to say.

"That's not it," Shino finally told his teammate. "Why? Because Naruto himself is not actually the Demon Fox Spirit."

Naruto's head shot up-he hadn't realized Shino knew about his occupant. But thinking it over, it made sense some of his more observant and intelligent classmates and friends would have deduced it at some point through the years. Sure enough, Shikamaru and Neji looked unsurprised with the turn of events.

"Then what do you have to do with it?" Ino asked. The cold blue stone of Yamanaka eyes peered up at Naruto from the bottom of the theater. He swallowed.

"Yeah, what's Mizuki talking about?" Choji joined in.

"Naruto...?" Hinata managed.

The orange-clad teenager felt the stranger from earlier (the one sitting beside Tenzo, Kakashi's friend) pin him with a heavy stare.

Naruto's mouth fell open, but nothing came out. A matter of hours ago Gaara had been dead, and Naruto had managed a painful spiel revealing his status as a Jinchuriki to Guy's team, Sakura, and Lady Chiyo. But there was something different about earlier and now, in the dark and quiet confines of the theater. Under their stares he fell quiet. And instead of saying anything, he listened.

"The Kyuubi is one of the nine tailed beasts that roamed the world." Jiraiya said eventually, when it became clear Naruto was struggling to answer. "As you all should have been taught at the academy, each is filled with immense chakra, and each is an incredibly dangerous threat.

"When the five great ninja villages were founded the tailed beasts were spread among the continent to different powers, in an effort to create balance. The First Hokage decided it was too risky to leave the Kyuubi roaming freely, and in order to protect the village, he sealed the fox demon away in the first Nine-Tail Jinchuriki."

"In the first what?" Choji asked.

"Jinchuriki," Jiraiya repeated. "A person sacrificed to carry a Tailed Beast within them."

 _Sacrificed._ The word carried weight as it slid across the room.

"Other villages," Jiraiya glanced Gaara's way, "Sealed away their Tailed-Beasts in Jinchuriki as well. Passing the demons down through Jinchuriki's with each generation, using them as a tool for warfare, as someone to protect their village.

"Unfortunately the sealing of the beasts isn't foolproof, and the Kyuubi managed to get loose from it's second Jinchuriki sixteen years ago. The Fourth Hokage then sealed the fox demon away for a third time, into an infant Naruto.

"So you see," he directed at Kiba. "Naruto is not the Kyuubi. He is a jinchuriki. The Kyuubi's jailor."

"Jailer..." Ino repeated after a moment. "Wait. Then, is the Kyuubi in here? With us? Right now?"

Multiple uneasy expressions were dredged up around the room.

Jiraiya hesitated, but didn't end up needing to answer.

"No. He's somewhere else, near where we showed up in. He's..." Naruto's hand dropped to hover over his stomach. "He's mad that we're here. Excited too, but he can't get to us right now."

"Good," Sakura said, offering Naruto a knowing smile. "Then we're completely safe where we are."

"Of course we are!" Lee agreed quickly. "Naruto has kept the fox retrained for years! He has yet to let us down and I fully believe in him!"

"I believe in you too Naruto!" Hinata agreed softly.

"And me," Choji agreed with a grin. "You've done a good job so far."

"Yeah, the village hasn't been murdered, so I'll trust you for now," Ino told Naruto sharply, but with her eyes soft.

"You're still the same hyper idiot," Shikamaru reminded him, even though Naruto was pretty sure Shikimaru had known about the fox for a long time.

Naruto watched the room mutter in agreement, feeling the lead blanket slip down his shoulders. For the first time since they'd arrived he felt the threaten of a true smile.

 _They don't care,_ he thought. _They're treating me the same_.

Tsunade interrupted after a while of everyone agreeing. "This is sweet and all, but we've got to get this done at some point. So, any other questions? None? Okay, then it's time to keep watching."

While everyone else grumbled and turned back to watch the screen start up, Iruka leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear. "You alright?"

Naruto nodded, offering him a bright grin. "I'm great."

His on screen self, however, wasn't doing so well.

**"Stop it!" Iruka shouted as Naruto stared forward, shell-shocked.**

**"Your entire life, everyone has been deceiving you! I mean, didn't you find it strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Hating you for just being alive!" The screen in the academy yard popped into view as Naruto thought over Mizuki's words.**

**"No!" Naruto shouted, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "No! No! NO!"**

**Chakra gathered and flailed around Naruto as he chanted 'no' over and over.**

**"Naruto..." Iruka said helplessly.**

Naruto leaned into him and Iruka did what his past self couldn't, folded his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

**Mizuki continued spewing angry lies. Nobody will accept you...Iruka hates you...No one trusts you...**

**Iruka, meanwhile, recalled the ending to his conversation with the Hokage.**

_**"Iruka, Naruto grew up without the love of his parents. Everyone avoids him like the plague after what happened, and he doesn't even know why. That's why he keeps misbehaving. So people will notice him! It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have...he's hurting inside."** _

**A small Naruto stood crying as silhouettes passed him in the dark.**

Tenten frowned. _That's...really sad_. She glanced over at the younger teenager. She knew when it came down to it Naruto was reliable, but after the last few days she'd had she'd come to see the blond in a darker light. The smiling front she'd associated with him fading away to reveal a whole lot of truths she wasn't sure she wanted to confront. _Really sad_.

**"Die, Naruto!"**

Hinata gasped on instinct as a giant shuriken flew towards Naruto.

**Iruka yelled at his student to take cover, the shuriken sped through the air-**

**A flash of black.**

**Iruka kneeled over Naruto, shuriken embedded in his back, coughing on blood that splattered onto the quivering blond he sheltered.**

**"Why...?"**

**Iruka explained that they were the same, that after his parents died he was also lonely, that he turned to mischief in order to gain attention. "It was hard," Iruka continued, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.**

Sakura reached over and grabbed her past Sensei's hand, giving it a firm squeeze that Iruka returned with a smile in her direction.

**"Isn't that how it is, Naruto? You felt so lonely, right? And you suffered inside...right?" Iruka continued, apologizing for not trying harder, for not protecting Naruto from those feelings. Naruto stared up at him in shock.**

**"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you! Ever since you killed his parents! He's just saying all that to get the scroll back!"**

**Naruto seemed to shrink back from Iruka at that, expression filled with uncertainty-He took off, racing away from the two with the scroll still on his back.**

The Anbu root agent stared at the scene unblinkingly. These were...emotions. Emotions more raw and painful than he'd seen in a long time. Watching this Iruka and Naruto cry on screen left him grateful he was a part of root, that he was shielded from such pain.

But a part of him...

He glanced down at the nametag that had made its way to the floor. The name 'Sai' looked up at him. Tenzo, the man beside him, had told him that would be his name for the mission when the agent told him he had none. That he could keep it if he liked. He'd smiled at him. The agent wished he could smile.

Sai...

**"Naruto!" Iruka shouted after him.**

**Mizuki chuckled. "He's going to use that scroll to take revenge on our village! Didn't you see those eyes? Those were the eyes of the Demon Fox!"**

**Iruka tore the giant shuriken from his back. "No...Naruto...isn't...like that at all!" He hurled the shuriken at Mizuki, who easily sidestepped with another chuckle.**

**Mizuki scathingly told Iruka he wasn't worth his time, that all he wanted to do was find Naruto and get the scroll, and that he'd come back to take care of Iruka later, then he sped off, Iruka lunging after him with a low, "I-I won't let you."**

**The scene changed to show the Hokage, gazing into a crystal ball that showed Naruto racing through the forest.**

"What is _that_ ," Ino asked, appalled. "What, could he just stare at whatever-whoever he wants through that! At _any_ point?"

Asuma looked slightly amused at his student's reaction. "It was for emergencies, Ino."

"Well, it's _invasive."_

"You have a Jutsu that _reads minds_ ," Choji reminded her.

"That's entirely different!"

Shikamaru groaned. "So loud."

**The Hokage mused over Naruto's situation realizing that there was a possibility he might release the Nine-Tails, and with the scroll of sealing on his back...the possibilities...**

Tenzo frowned. If the Nine-Tails was released, he had no doubt who would be on the front lines, and he wasn't sure he would be able to subdue the demon with the efficiency they needed. _So close..._

**Suddenly Iruka came across Naruto, shouting after him, "Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll quick! He's after it!"**

**But Naruto bowled Mizuki over suddenly.**

"Wha-!" Tenten reared back in surprise, then hissed, "What's he _thinking_."

**"It...can't be. How did you know?" He gasped, before transforming into Mizuki. "That I wasn't Iruka?"**

_Well. Plot twist_ , Kurenai mused.

**Naruto transformed into Iruka, "Because I'm Iruka."**

_Damn, again._

**"You fool," Mizuki scorned. "Why are you protecting the one who killed your family?"**

**"I don't care what you say, you're not getting that scroll," Iruka vowed.**

**"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto's the same as me."**

**"Really."**

**Mizuki went on, saying how with the scroll someone could have anything they wanted, that a monster like Naruto would never refuse that.**

**"You're right..." Iruka agreed.**

Tsunade squinted at the screen suspiciously. She had a feeling Iruka wasn't done, he obviously cared for the brat and wouldn't go ahead and say something like that out of nowhere. But what was he...

**Naruto, hiding behind a tree, out of the two's line of sight, curled around the scroll of sealing shaking. "I guess it was true all along...Iruka Sensei never cared about me! He thinks I'm some sort of monster..."**

Iruka frowned. Each word Naruto spoke left him _aching_.

**"That is what a monster would do," Iruka continued. "But that's not what Naruto is! He's my exceptional student, one of a kind! He works hard and puts his whole heart into it! Sure, he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a monster.**

**"So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"**

**Naruto sobbed behind his tree.**

Guy sobbed as well, crying out emotionally about the eternal bonds between a student and their Sensei.

"Guy-Sensei!" Tenten scolded. " _Timing_."

**Mizuki's eye twitched.**

**Telling Iruka he changed his mind about dealing with him later, he twirled a giant shuriken and lunged towards where Iruka lay against a tree with a shout of "Die!"**

Multiple gasps.

_**I guess this is the end,** _ **Iruka thought, closing his eyes.**

**But before Mizuki could touch Iruka an orange blur barreled into him, sending him and his shuriken flying back in different directions.**

**" _Naruto!_ " Iruka gasped.**

**"Not bad, freak." Mizuki got to his feet.**

**"If you ever lay a hand on Iruka Sensei," Naruto vowed. "I'll kill you!"**

"You tell him Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

Not to be outdone, Ino fist pumped. "That's the spirit!"

"You've got this!"

"That's right!"

**"Shut up!" Mizuki ordered. "I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow!"**

**"Just try it." Naruto glared as he rigidly formed a hand sign. "I'll strike you back a thousand-fold!"**

**Mizuki yelled at him to try it, and Naruto answered.**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**Suddenly the clearing was filled with Naruto clones, perching on the branches of neighboring trees when space on the ground ran out.**

Kakashi withheld a groan. All the mischief he was forced to deal with as Naruto's Jonin-Sensei...the amount that stemmed from those clones... _And so it begins_.

"There's so _many_ ," Kiba grumbled.

**"Naruto, you've..." Iruka stared wide-eyed. "Those aren't just images, they're actual clones! That's an advanced ninjutsu!"**

**"What-" Mizuki turned from side to side as Narutos taunted him from all over, until finally, they advanced. Mercilessly.**

**By the end of it Mizuki lay in a pool of his own blood, twitching. Standing over him sheepishly, Naruto grinned, apologizing for getting carried away, and then asking Iruka if he was okay.**

**"Yeah," Iruka answered. _He's really something. Maybe it is true. Maybe he will surpass all the Hokage leaders..._**

"I will! Believe it!"

"Oh Kami, we _know."_

**"Naruto, come over here. I'd like to give you something."**

**Before they could see what he meant, the scene shifted to show a group of shinobi discussing the missing Naruto. Behind them, the Hokage approached, telling them there was no need to worry, that Naruto would be back soon and they were all safe. And then the screen went dark.**

**Over the blank screen a younger Naruto was heard asking "Sensei, how much longer?"**

**A sliver of light was shown, as if someone was impatiently peeking through closed eyes. And then-**

**"Okay, you can open your eyes now."**

**Naruto looked up to see Iruka's smiling face. "Congratulations," Iruka said softly. "...on your graduation."**

**The image of Naruto with a Hidden Leaf headband tied around his forehead filled the screen.**

Naruto beamed, reaching up to adjust the headband currently worn proudly across his forehead.

 _So that's how he graduated_ , Shikimaru thought. _Can't say I expected anything else from Naruto though._

**"In celebration we'll have ramen tonight!" Iruka declared.**

**Naruto's lips trembled, and just as Iruka's expression shifted in alarm, the boy threw himself forward, knocking Iruka back against a tree as he laid on top of him.**

**"Iruka Sensei!"**

**"That hurts!" Iruka protested, the two alternating between hugging and play fighting as the camera panned backwards, Iruka's thoughts layered over the top.**

Reactions varied around the room. Kakashi eye-smiled, Naruto's classmates watched with tentative pride, Kurenai smiled softly first at the screen then Asuma. Meanwhile, Guy wrapped his arms around Tenten and Lee, Hinata beamed until she felt Neji's knowing gaze and blushed heavily. The corners of Tsunade's lips turned up and Jiraiya looked on with intense approval.

Gaara thought of precious people and felt an intense gratefulness for Naruto's Sensei. Without Iruka, Naruto might have never saved him from his darkness, and then where would he be? Murdering his people in search of meaning? His siblings glanced in his direction, thoughts travelling similar directions.

Sakura felt a rush of affection for her teammate and her Sensei. She couldn't imagine her life without either of them, and didn't want to.

Tenzo nodded at his senpai's student-this kid was starting to grow on him, while the Anbu root operative at his side stared on seemingly impassive. Tenzo knew better, he too had been through root's attempts at eradicating his emotions. He wouldn't bet a dime on telling you exactly what was going on in the supposed Sai's head, but he was certain there was something.

Naruto grinned widely as Iruka, who smiled just as largely, ruffled his hair.

Everyone knew about the Kyuubi. They accepted him, didn't care for the most part. His fight with Mizuki was over and they would move on-soon they would be through his memories, and if, for the most part, the rest went as well as this portion had?

_**Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets more difficult now that you're a ninja, but I guess I'll just wait to tell you that until we get to the ramen stand...** _

**The screen went black.**

Well, Naruto didn't think that would be the worst thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That. Was. An experience.
> 
> But, first off, you made it to the bottom. Respect.
> 
> Second, I think we need to address a few things.
> 
> You'll notice I included a lot of this first ep. That won't be the case in the future. I'll be picking out pieces of each episode I feel like writing. That's literally the criteria. If I don't want to include something, I just won't. If I really like a part, even if it's filler, I will include that. So this could result in an entire episode being reacted to (seen above) or it could be that I take like, seven minutes of an episode and include that because it's what I feel is relevant.
> 
> Also, if you look closely, you'll notice a lot of my dialogue doesn't quite match up with the subtitles or the dub or is kind of a mix of both, or is even just a summarization of the dialogue. This is just happening. I couldn't commit to one thing because I was looking at different stuff when I wrote out the content. Just gonna roll with it ig.
> 
> Finally, it's pretty obvious this reaction is far from perfect, I'm still trying to get a feel for how to write a story of this variety, and I'd love to hear if you guys have any suggestions. Should they comment more? Less? More dialogue? More inner thoughts? Any ideas or feedback you guys have will be greatly appreciated, because it'll take me a bit to get into the swing of creating this. Hopefully you're up for the ride?
> 
> Now. Thanks for reading! Literally the smallest review totally makes my day and like, you would not believe the motivation it gives while writing the next chap, so please comment? With a cherry on top.


	3. Episode #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour my bishes. I have returned.
> 
> I'm realizing as I begin writing that Lee totally doesn't deserve to be my awkward character that just kinda talks at the beginning of chaps to address stuff that needs to be addressed but like. That kinda happened. Sorry my hyperactive green bud. You picked the short straw. Also, your sensei? His dialogue is kicking my ass and he still sounds ooc to me.
> 
> Okay, now, prior warning, still not happy with this chap but I've been hoarding it in my docs for just long enough to be petty so y'all just get it as is.
> 
> Welp, that's officially all.
> 
> Cya at the bottom of the page?

(Last chap)

Everyone knew about the Kyuubi. They accepted him, didn't care for the most part. His fight with Mizuki was over and they would move on-soon they would be through his memories, and if, for the most part, the rest went as well as this portion had?

_**Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets more difficult now that you're a ninja, but I guess I'll just wait to tell you that until we get to the ramen stand...** _

**The screen went black.**

Well, Naruto didn't think that would be the worst thing in the world.

(End last chap)

* * *

They waited for the screen to flicker to life with the next memory. Naruto and Iruka at the ramen stand maybe? But the blank darkness stayed and the pause lengthened awkwardly.

Finally, Lee asked the room hesitantly, "Is that it? I was under the impression this would take...longer."

Everyone mentally agreed and a couple 'same's were thrown around the room. Gradually the entire theater turned to look at Naruto.

He blinked. "What?"

Ino scoffed. "There must be something wrong with the jutsu if the memories aren't playing-What did you do?"

Naruto crossed his arms defensively. " _Nothing_."

Ino pinned him with a skeptical gaze.

"You don't feel any different?" Jiraiya pressed. "No chakra spikes? Sudden headaches?"

Naruto muttered something along the lines of 'you're the headache' but he shook his head dutifully. "Like I said, _nothing_."

"Well obviously there's _something_ ," Sakura pointed out. "They wouldn't have just stopped on their own-would they?"

The lights overhead flickered at that exact moment and the room froze.

" _Oh, Kami._ " Kiba hissed, grabbing at Shino's arm. " _The Kyuubi_! It's gonna kill us!"

Tsunade took a sip of water, frowning at the lack of alcoholic drink selection over at the snack table. "Shame."

"Is it the Kyuubi?" Iruka mumbled to Naruto as nervous glances were directed at the room's exits.

Naruto glanced overhead and hesitantly placed a hand over his seal. Since they were dropped into his mind he could feel his connection with the Kyuubi strengthening, a turbulent rage making itself known in his middle, paired with different fleeting thoughts and emotions as the demon sensed and reacted to what his container and company were watching.

But now? The connection had calmed some, and the lights flickering were paired with no overwhelming spikes in their bond. There was nothing that said the Kyuubi was toying with them. Naruto opened his mouth to share his opinion but, before he could do so the screen finally brightened.

The next memory was beginning.

"So...not the Kyuubi?" Ino gathered.

"...maybe the jutsu needed to recharge? After sharing that chunk of memories?" Asuma suggested.

"Maybe," Kurenai agreed.

"I still think Naruto did something."

**"Hey kid,"** **an old man leaned against his camera. "You sure you want to look like that?"**

**The line of sight panned out to show Naruto from above as he sat on a chair, surrounded by photography equipment and agreeing enthusiastically.**

**The photographer told him not to regret it before he snapped a picture-and then the angle finally changed to show Naruto's face. His skin was painted white with red swirls and his expression was twisted. Overall, he looked ridiculous.**

"Naruto..." Iruka groaned, remembering dealing with this entire fiasco when it originally happened. "Ninja Registration Photo's are a serious matter, not something to play around with."

Naruto grinned widely.

Iruka suffered.

**The next scene showed Naruto sitting in a room, facing one other ninja and the Hokage as the old man appraised his registration form silently while Naruto spoke. The kid went on about how long it took to decide what to do, and the work that went into it, but finally finished by saying it turned out pretty great. But then-**

**"Do it again."**

**"What?!"**

Jiraiya snorted. He offered his student a consoling, "It was a good try, kid."

Tsunade hissed "Don't encourage him!" to her old teammate. The last thing she needed was Naruto repeating his mischievous ways while she was Hokage.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned triumphantly to Iruka. "See! _Someone_ appreciates my work."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

**"We can't accept this photo."**

**"Stop saying that!"**

**Naruto growled, squinting at the old man in frustration, before angrily completing the hand signs for the Sexy Jutsu.**

**"Oh please, Lord Hokage...?"**

A series of groans around the audience as the girls voiced their displeasure.

Iruka shrunk back as Sakura reached over him and landed a well placed hit on her teammate.

"Sakuraaaa!" Naruto whined.

**The Hokage stared for a moment before the situation caught up with him-and a violent nosebleed sent him and his chair careening back.**

**Naruto, now clothed and male, stared at the Hokage at a loss.**

**The old man, back in his seat, began to scold Naruto, before his attention was quickly grabbed by something else.**

**"By the way, Naruto. Where is your headband?"**

**"Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation. I don't want it to get scratched."**

Kakashi ignored the look Tenzo shot at him. Yes, that was his student. Yes, they all heard him. No, he didn't want to acknowledge it.

**"So, you want your headband nice, but your Ninja Registration Form, which is held in high esteem by the village and used to identify you, makes you look like a clown." The Hokage held up the form, completely done. "Look at this picture-you can't even tell who it is!"**

**"Well how am I supposed to know about all this complicated stuff anyway-!"**

**But before Naruto could finish complaining, the door to the room swung open.**

**"Old man, get ready to fight!" Konohamaru stood in the entrance, shuriken clutched in one hand.**

Naruto snorted at the sight of his younger friend. He had enough sense to realize his younger self hadn't been the most mature kid around, but Konohamaru had been a brat. Plain and simple. Still, after being away training for three years, his brief time in the village before rushing to Gaara's aid hadn't left much time for social calls, and this memory was reminding him of how much he missed everyone, even brattier versions of his younger friends.

When this was all over, he would pay Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon a visit.

**"I'm going to be the Fifth Hokage!" Konohamaru vowed as he raced forward, only to trip and land sprawled out on the floor halfway to the Hokage's desk. The old man remained unaffected as his grandson began to sniffle where he was curled up on the floor, thinking grimly _If it's not one thing, it's another._**

**Ebisu chose that moment to make his appearance in the doorway, taking in the situation as Konohamaru sat up with an exclamation of "Drat!" and then, "Is this a trap?"**

Kurenai laughed softly and pictured the present day Konohamaru who raced around the village. "Well, he grew up."

Asuma nodded beside her-it had been a couple years since the constant assassination attempts but he definitely hadn't forgotten that stage. His nephew was something when he was younger.

**"Are you okay, Honorable Grandson?" Ebisu fretted. "And...by the way, may I inform you that there aren't any traps in here..."**

**Naruto was staring at Konohamaru. _Huh? What's with this runt?_**

Sakura smirked as she remembered Sasuke and herself lording their height over their teammate. "You're one to talk."

Naruto flinched. "Sakura, _why_."

**Ebisu caught sight of Naruto, pulling back some at the sight. _It's that kid...He's the Nine-Tailed boy!_ And then, harsher, _He's a good-for-nothing scoundrel._**

Guy frowned. Ebisu was a comrade, a teammate from his own genin squad. But seeing him react to Naruto as if he were the demon fox…

Others in the theater voiced their displeasure.

"Jerk."

"Don't listen to him, Naruto. He has no idea what he's talking about."

"You'll prove him wrong!"

Naruto smiled at the assurances. Sure he had long since come to terms with people's reaction to the demon sealed away inside him, but accepting it was different than liking it. Hearing friends speak up on his behalf was something he could get used to.

**Konohamaru pointed a judgmental finger at Naruto's face and blamed the older boy for his sudden fall.**

**Naruto leaped up from his seat at once, grabbing Konohamaru by his scarf and threatening him with a shaking fist. "You tripped all by yourself, stupid!"**

**In the background Ebisu heatedly protested in the 'Honorable Grandson's' defense.**

**Naruto, hearing the title, looked from Ebisu to Konohamaru.**

_**That's right...Just like the rest of them. He stopped as soon as he heard who I am. Now, he won't dare to hit on me.** _ **With that in mind, Konohamaru smirked and then asked, "What's the matter? I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy! Can't do it 'cause I'm the Third Hokage's grandson, eh?"**

Neji shook his head. Some people just needed some sense beaten into them-That was something he had learned first-hand from Naruto. He had a feeling Konohamaru would be getting a lesson of his own any moment now. _Welcome to the club, kid._

**"As if I care!" Naruto slammed his fist into Konohamaru's head. "Believe it!"**

_**This** _ **_guy._..Konohamaru dropped to the floor.**

**Ebisu promptly lost his mind. "Wh-wh-wha-"**

**The Hokage bowed his head. _Good grief._**

Temari frowned. Were all Leaf Shinobi this...spirited in their youth?

She glanced over at brothers, one who grew up feeding his sand demon 'mother' blood, and the other currently reaching down to fiddle with his Crow puppet where it was stowed at his feet.

She decided the Sand had no place to talk when it came to eccentrics.

**A short while later Ebisu had his hand on his hip as he spoke with his revived student. "Listen to me. You are the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage. And even though that scoundrel hit you, you must not allow his kind to draw you into a fight, even when they deserve it."**

**But as Ebisu talked, Konohamaru looked away thoughtfully.**

**Ebisu continued to rant, promising Konohamaru he could teach him and guide him quickly along his path to becoming the Fifth Hokage. He was so immersed in his speech, that he didn't even notice when Konohamaru snuck away. Until...**

**"He's gone!"**

**"It seems he followed Naruto," the Hokage deadpanned.**

**Ebisu panicked.**

"This explains so much about that boy," Tsunade muttered.

"Troublemaker?" Jiraiya asked.

"He tries."

**As Ebisu runs down the hall in the direction he guessed Konohamaru to have run, the Hokage is left to his thoughts.**

_**How did he grow up to be like this? That was my grandsons 20th sneak attack today. And now he's in the company of Naruto...I'm a bit worried. But, Naruto wouldn't teach him anything too foolish...would he?** _

Choji thought back to being Konohamaru's age-well, younger Konohamaru's age. The times when Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and himself got into mischief were some of his fonder pre-genin memories, and he could recall multiple times when their getting into trouble toed the line just a little too closely.

Shikamaru seemed to be having similar thoughts. He sent Choji a knowing grin and they both snorted at the Hokage's expense.

Naruto was capable of corrupting Konohamaru in a single afternoon.

**Naruto was shown walking down the road, hands in his pockets. Behind him, a figure zipped between buildings as Konohamaru followed as stealthily as possible. Unfortunately, his skills had a long way to go. It didn't take long for Konohamaru to curl up under a sheet the color of the road, with his feet sticking out, easily visible.**

**"Huh?" Naruto looked back, before continuing on.**

**A little while later Naruto finally turned back, completely annoyed. He brandished a finger at Konohamaru as the boy hid behind a sheet that blended in with the fence he leaned against...if the sheet was turned right-side up.**

**"I know you're following me, just give it up!"**

Kiba turned around and made eye-contact with Hinata. With a razor-sharp grin he told his teammate, "You did a much better job tagging along after him."

Hinata turned red. " _Kiba_."

She sent a desperate glance in Naruto's direction, who watched on out of ear-shot, oblivious to their conversation.

Kiba chuckled, Kurenai bit her lip, and Neji smirked.

Hinata crossed her arms and sulked.

**Konohamaru poked his head about the sheet, and Naruto was left peering at him in disbelief. "Your camouflage is pathetic."**

**"So, you've seen through my disguise." The boy finally lowered his sheet all the way. "Your reputation is well-earned."**

**Konohamaru stalked forward. "All right, I'll allow you to make me your apprentice."**

**"Wha-"**

**"But first! You gotta show me that Sexy-Jutsu you used to beat Grandpa Hokage!"**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Idiots."

**Konohamaru starting begging his 'boss' to say yes.**

**Naruto looked up at that. "Huh? Boss?"**

**"Boss! Boss! Boss!" Konohamaru chanted.**

**"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I have no choice."**

Tenten's eye twitched. "There was definitely a choice."

Beside her, Ino hummed in agreement. The blondes' hands curled into fists.

**Later, Naruto and Konohamaru walked side by side down the street.**

**"Listen," Naruto began. "In order to become a skilled ninja you must first learn to control your Chatora."**

"Your what?" Kakashi asked his student, taking care to keep exhaustion out of his voice.

A light dusting of red bloomed across Naruto's cheeks and he mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hmm? I didn't quite get that."

Naruto looked away as scarlet patches crept deeper into his complexion. " _Sensei_ ," he implored.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and let the teenager be. For now.

**"Chatora?" Konohamaru repeated, staring off into space unsurely.**

**"I said, your Chatora," Naruto repeated.**

**"Boss, I think you mean Chakra."**

**Naruto winced.**

Iruka sighed. "Naruto-"

"I know now, Sensei!"

Iruka bit his tongue against a rant because what the hell Naruto, _the amount of times they went over Chakra in class-_

**"No questions!" Naruto ordered. "Real ninja say Chatora."**

Iruka physically cringed.

**Konohamaru jumped with excitement. "Really? I didn't know that! That's cool!"**

**Naruto sweat-dropped. _Thank God he's an idiot. He'll believe anything I say._**

**"Listen," Naruto continued. "Chakra essentially means-"**

**Konohamaru interrupted with a rant about the meaning of Chakra.**

Lee frowned and trailed one finger over his wrist. _Chakra..._

Guy reached over and wrapped an arm around Lee, drawing him close in one quick jerk. Then, he reached over and yanked Tenten into the embrace too. The girl squawked but Guy ignored her protests to send Lee a quick and surprisingly subtle wink.

The green-clad teenager felt a smile crawl across his face, brightness only matched by his Sensei.

Ino glanced over. _Weirdos_. At least Tenten seemed okay.

**It was only at the end of Konohamaru's speech that Naruto realized, "You were just reading from a scroll the whole time!"**

A couple people chuckled at Naruto's affronted look.

**The next scene showed Naruto finally beginning to teach Konohamaru the specifics of the Sexy-Jutsu. He told Konohamaru that everything aside, performing a justu comes down to one thing.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Just plain hard work and guts."**

Sakura blinked. "That's...actually good advice."

"Thanks-" Naruto frowned. "Hey, what do you mean 'actually'? I give good advice!"

"Of course you do," Sakura placated. Which...now that she thought on it. When Naruto was serious he did tend to say the right thing...

**"That's...that's two things, but I'm with you!" Konohamaru cheered.**

**Naruto told him he would need to be ready for the challenges he would throw at him, and Konohamaru agreed eagerly.**

**"Good. Let's start right now. Show me a transformation."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Believe it. Show me what you can do," Naruto repeated.**

**"Okay, but, uh, what do I transform into?"**

**Naruto surveyed the crowd, picking out a beautiful girl who had stopped to speak with a vendor. "Her," Naruto pointed.**

Naruto's eye twitched. Anyone. He could have picked anyone. What was he _thinking_?

**"No problem!" Konohamaru clasped his hands together. "Transform!"**

**"Well? Do I look like her?"**

Kankuro, who had just taken a swig from his drink, promptly began to choke. Gaara reached over and robotically patted him on the back, helping him in absolutely no way.

**Konohamaru had transformed into a warped and frankly unattractive version of the lady.**

**Naruto sweat-dropped, cringing at the sight as he struggled to remain supportive. "Well...um, the clothes do and..."**

**But unfortunately the lady Konohamaru attempted to transform into had realized what was happening, and now loomed behind Naruto with a fist raised. "** _**That** _ **looks like me?"**

**A moment later Naruto was on the ground and the lady was kindly telling Konohamaru to make her look cuter if he ever tried to impersonate her again.**

**Shaking, Konohamaru whispered, "She's scary."**

**"Why am I the only one who gets hit?" Naruto complained from the dirt.**

Present day Naruto obviously still held a grudge. He reached up to tentatively prod at his head as if he could rub away phantom pains from years ago.

**A while later Naruto and Konohamaru stood in a forest. "Why...is it always...me."**

**His face hosted a number of new bruises and scuff marks.**

"Wait, those are new," Iruka realized. "What happened?"

Naruto shifted in his seat. "We were...training. People reacted."

"Uhuh."

Naruto didn't elaborate.

**"Sorry," Konohamaru said, subdued. Naruto looked at him curiously. "It's because I'm the Hokage's grandson."**

**Naruto told him not to worry about it.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I've prepared you so now you're ready to learn the Sexy-Jutsu. Believe it, you just need to practice."**

**"Practice!" Konohamaru shouted, spirits raised. "You got it boss!"**

The corner of Asuma's lip drew up. He remembered being known first as the Hokage's son, and second as a shinobi in his own right. The pressure had strained his relationship with his father tremendously, and he had even left the village for some time. It took years of struggling with his identity to grow into the man he was today-someone who was comfortable with himself.

He mentally thanked Naruto. With just a couple memories it was clear he helped Konohamaru begin to deal with his and the Hokage's relationship, and the repercussions that came with it.

Asuma did wish it wasn't by teaching him the Sexy-Jutsu, but regardless.

**A new scene was shown, Ebisu standing atop a rooftop and surveying the village from above as his thoughts raced. "That Naruto..." he muttered to himself. "What is he teaching the Honorable Grandson?"**

**And then, with a frustrated growl, "Where the hell could they be..."**

**Ebisu went on to say that he was training potential Hokage, and then to vow that those who interfered would be eliminated.**

**Then, he leaped off to continue his search.**

Multiple people spoke up on Naruto's behalf, narrowing their eyes at Ebisu.

"Is this guy for real?"

"What, he thinks he can just _murder_ Konoha's Jinchuriki and get away with it?"

"He's always been uptight, since he was a kid, but wow _really_ Ebisu?"

Kakashi leaned back, trying to ignore the outbursts while he felt his one visible eye slide shut. He forced it open again. The exhaustion that plagued him since using Obito's Sharingan against the Akatsuki was only strengthening as these memories went on. They were in completely new territory, and he had no idea how sleep would work in Naruto's mind, or even if they would break for any sleep at all, but he knew he would need some soon.

He hoped he didn't pass out. Kami, that would be embarrassing.

**Konohamaru and Naruto were now sitting on a bench.**

**"You know," Naruto began. "I've been wondering, you seem obsessed with beating your Grandpa Hokage. Why?"**

**The younger looked up, surprised, before turning back to frown at the ground. "My name is Konohamaru," he explained, going on to say that no one ever called him by that name, and that when they saw Konohamaru all they saw was his grandfather. "No one sees me for who I really am...that's the reason, I gotta become the Hokage now! So people know who I am!"**

Sakura's eyebrows drew together and she glanced subtly at her teammate through the corner of her eye. _Naruto...Is this..._

Iruka caught her eye and the pinkette looked away quickly, only to jump when her past sensei grabbed her hand and squeezed, his other arm snaking over to pat Naruto on shoulder.

She and the blond both perked up.

**"Get real," Naruto said. "Who do you think will accept you? Huh? A kid can't just become a Hokage after a day or two."**

**"What?!"**

**"It's not that simple," Naruto stated seriously. "You keep saying 'Hokage, Hokage'. If you're really serious about gaining the title of Lord Hokage..."**

**"What? What is it?"**

**Naruto grinned sharply.**

**"You're gonna have to beat me in battle!"**

A moment of silence, which Kakashi took advantage of and mentally groaned, before-

"A most youthful declaration! Look upon my handsome face and notice my radiant smile-Naruto! I approve of the dedication you show to your aspirations!"

"Thanks, ya know!"

Which might have been the end of it, but Guy took that opportunity to do his 'nice-guy pose' which proved too much for Lee to handle. "Guy-Sensei is so cool! Naruto, I approve also!"

"Thanks-"

"Lee!" With suspiciously bright eyes Guy clasped his student by the shoulders. "Your support warms my youthful heart!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Guy-Sensei!" Lee said, overcome with emotions.

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sens-"

With a momentarily visible flash of metal, Tenten smacked both her sensei and teammate on the back of their heads before stowing her weapon in the same move. "Knock it off you two! We need to watch this!"

Somewhat subdued Lee and Guy settled back into their seats as Tenten continued to eye both of them cautiously.

**The Hokage stared at the carved image of the Fourth Hokage, deep in thought when Iruka landed behind him with a call of, "Lord Hokage! I've been looking for you."**

**"Iruka," the Hokage acknowledged.**

**"Did Naruto re-submit his Ninja Registration Form?**

**"Yes."**

"No," Tsunade muttered, rolling her eyes. "The original is still in his file."

**"Even when I lectured him about it the other night at the ramen stand, he couldn't stop smiling. Now that he's a Genin he thinks everything's going to change, that people will stop looking down on him now."**

"Sensei," Sakura said abruptly, turning to Iruka as a room of sensei automatically reacted to her call and turned to glance at her. The theater's attention made Sakura pause, and she sent Naruto a hesitant glance. Was this really a question for the whole room? But everyone was waiting for her to speak, and she decided it was too late to do otherwise.

"Earlier, you spoke with the Hokage after Naruto failed his graduation exam, and just now, well, you kind of sought out the Hokage again about Naruto. Did you two talk like that...frequently?"

Naruto frowned at that. "Huh? You talked to the Hokage...about me?"

"It wasn't frequent," Iruka said quickly, turning to Naruto unsurely. Beside him, Sakura began to regret saying anything. "It's just-he liked knowing what was going on-what you were up to."

"What I was up to?" Naruto's expression pinched further. "Like, about the fox?"

"No, it wasn't because of the Kyuubi, Naruto. He just...cared. And after I became your teacher, he asked after you now and then, wanted to know if you were doing alright." Iruka smiled sheepishly. "I guess it just became a force of habit to update him."

"Oh," Naruto said, thinking back to the few evenings the Hokage could spare, tracking him down to spend a few hours with him every now and then when he was younger. His chest ached lightly as he remembered the old man. But luckily, when it became clear no one had anything left to say, the memories started, and he was quickly occupied by other things.

**"It might not be easy for Naruto to realize that dream," the Hokage said.**

**"Huh?"**

**The Hokage began to explain, reminding Iruka that only the villagers who fought the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit knew the truth about the sealing, and that since the children were unaware, Naruto had a chance of being accepted by them. The Hokage went on to say the Fourth Hokage's last wish was that when he grew up Naruto would be regarded as a hero.**

Kakashi clenched his teeth. Some job they did, protecting Sensei's legacy. He glanced over at his bright-haired student and thought back to his days as an Anbu, ruthlessly throwing himself into the dark and twisted work-now and then stopping to watch from afar as Naruto grew up alone in an orphanage. If he had just-but what? Adopting him was out of the question, Kakashi would have had no idea how to care for a child, they'd have been lucky if he reached his toddler years.

But...there was more he could have done-visited maybe?

Kakashi shook his head. No good would come from thinking about it, the past was the past.

**"Naruto saved the village," the Hokage went on, after explaining more about the sealing done by the Fourth Hokage. "Unfortunately the other villagers don't see it that way. They are driven by hatred-some even believe Naruto himself is the Nine-Tailed Fox. And little by little that attitude has been passed down to their own children, and they've turned against Naruto as well."**

**As the Hokage spoke an image of a young Naruto standing alone as parents drew away their children filled the screen.**

Naruto looked down, ignoring how charged the silence from the theater's occupants had become. It wasn't like that now, he had friends. People who acknowledged and accepted him.

It didn't make remembering any easier.

**"Do you know what the ancients said about such things Iruka?"**

**"What's that, sir?"**

**"When someone is hated and people refuse to accept his existence, he sees it in the eyes of the people around him turn cold."**

**Iruka listened dolefully.**

Gaara reached up and softly gathered the cloth over his heart into a gentle fist.

**"I have found you!"**

**Indeed he had. Where Iruka was shown moments before, Ebisu now landed on a branch, looming above where Naruto and Konohamaru sat on their fallen tree.**

**_That Nine-Tailed Fox_. Ebisu tilted his chin up.**

**Naruto turned, and immediately recognized the stare he was pinned with. _That icy stare-they always look at me that way!_**

**His hand clenched.**

"They're wrong," was said firmly.

A grin. "Thanks, Sakura."

**Ebisu told Konohamaru they had to leave, to which the boy refused, yelling that he was learning how to beat his grandfather and take the title of Hokage. His teacher quickly pointed out the Hokage was more than a mere fighter, going on to list the different characteristics each needed-and that each was proficient at thousands of jutsus.**

**"You don't even know one!"**

**"Oh yeah?"**

"Oh, Kami," Kurenai sighed. "Has he learned it already?"

**"Take this! Sexy-Jutsu!"**

**Where the rumpled form of a young boy stood, now a pretty unclothed woman posed confidently. She winked at Ebisu. "Hi there! Like my jutsu?"**

**Ebisu turned red and yelled in disbelief, but remained standing.**

Jiraiya laughed giddily. Tsunade groaned. "Are you going to do this _every time_ that idiotic technique is used? You'd think the novelty would have worn off by _now_."

But Jiraiya wasn't dissuaded in any way. "She's a whole new flavor-Brunette!"

Temari, sitting further down the row, looked to be drastically losing respect for a specific Konoha Sannin.

**"What kind of disgraceful technique is that!? I am a gentleman, such vulgarity would never work on me!"**

Kankuro grinned. "Now that's a challenge if I ever heard one!"

**Ebisu grabbed hold of 'Honorable Grandson' by his scarf and tugged at him while desperately warning him away from Naruto. "Stick with me and you will gain a shortcut towards becoming the Fifth Hokage."**

**Konohamaru yelled at him to leave him alone, and that's when Naruto cut in.**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**The field was suddenly filled with copies of Naruto.**

**"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto had apparently earned a fanboy for life.**

**Ebisu, however, looked nowhere near impressed. "Hmph, that's nothing. I am a distinguished Jounin, an elite warrior of the Leaf. I am not as weak as Mizuki."**

Kiba leaned forward. "He's gonna kick the kid's ass."

"An opponent should never be taken lightly," Shino cautioned.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Dude, the _fun_. You are sucking out the _fun._ "

Akamaru ruffed in agreement.

**"Watch, how a real ninja beats his opponents."**

**As he stalked forward the scene suddenly shrunk, zooming out until the Hokage was seen surveying the fight from his crystal ball.**

"It's _back_ ," Ino spit.

Asuma sighed. "Ino, I already told you, it was for emergencies."

"Oh, yeah, because _this_ is _obviously_ an emergency."

**Back on the field Konohamaru looked on seriously. "Come on, boss..."**

**Ebisu prepared for a jutsu, but before he could, Naruto's voice suddenly rang out from each of his clones in unison. "Transform!"**

**And suddenly, they were no longer clones of Naruto.**

**The Harem Jutsu was created.**

**"Master Ebisu..." The girls closed in.**

**Ebisu was quickly overwhelmed, and his nosebleed sent him careening back, over the crowds of Transformed Naruto to land, defeated, on the ground.**

**"I call it 'the Harem Jutsu'!"**

Sakura's eye twitched at the _technique_ , but well, it had worked against Ebisu where the Shadow Clones couldn't...and after all his 'Nine-Tailed' comments she did want Naruto to beat him...

"Well done kid!" Jiraiya praised.

**The Hokage winced where he watched in the tower, remarking on the fact that Naruto combined his two main Jutsu. And then, _That's a devious attack...I probably won't even survive that one._**

_The Third Hokage, everyone. A symbol of Konoha's strength._ Asuma thought. _Dear old Dad._

**A little while later Konohamaru was scowling as he stamped the ground in frustration. "I can't even beat that four-eyed teacher of mine! I want the title of Lord Hokage so badly! I want to be recognized by everybody! But I keep failing!"**

**Naruto was unsympathetic. "You think it's that easy?"**

**"Huh?"  
**

**"The name Hokage is given to the greatest of all ninja. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Look at me, I've been through a lot already-I've been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I have the plague or something. But after all that, I found someone who accepts me."**

**The images spanning across the screen changed from Naruto watching parents and children interact as he watched on all alone, and then to Naruto sitting on the ground with the Scroll of Sealing on his back, and then finally to Iruka's smiling face as Naruto finished his speech.**

**"I had to go through a lot-just for one person! So you had better make sure that you're ready."**

**"...for what?"**

**"The path to getting the title, Lord Hokage, is a brutal one."**

"That was profound," Tsunade deadpanned.

"Shut up, granny."

Tsunade felt the corner of her mouth pull up. As ridiculous as the brat acted at times, he certainly had a way with talking when he needed to convince someone of something.

**A moment where the only sound was the swaying of the overhead leaves.**

**"And by the way," Naruto turned to grin at Konohamaru. "There's no such thing as a shortcut, believe it."**

**Konohamaru stared at Naruto, open mouthed as his memory played across the screen.  
**

_**"If you're really serious about gaining the title of Lord Hokage, you're gonna have to beat me in battle!"** _

**Konohamaru's expression tightened into determination. "Ha! Who do you think you are anyway, lecturing me like that? That's it, I'm not gonna be your apprentice anymore. From now on,"**

**Konohamaru turned to face Naruto. "We're rivals."**

"Ah," Guy sighed. "A youthful competition to fill both your fiery wills! When I was your age I too found an equal to test myself, isn't that so my eternal rival?"

"Hmm."

Guy noticeably defused. "Kakashi, man of few words, why are you...so hip...and cool..."

**"Well I can't be your trainer anyway," Naruto said. "'Cause tomorrow I start my advanced ninja training-"**

Naruto and Sakura both unanimously gave short derisive laughs. Kakashi became invested in reading his book, one visible eye squinting under the dark lighting.

**"Still, I'll consider you an equal someday, when we fight for the title of Lord Hokage," Naruto promised. He grinned. "Let's look forward to that, Konohamaru."**

**Naruto walked off, raising a hand in the air as a farewell gesture, and Konohamaru saluted solemnly.**

**In the Hokage tower, the Third smiled proudly. _At last, he's finally started down the path to becoming a true ninja._**

**The memory slipped away.**

The theater was left silent. Until...

"Akamaru!"

"We would have _gotten_ _him a bowl_. He didn't need to _jump_ on the _table."_

"Look at the state of that barbeque...pawprints..."

"He's thirsty!" Kiba defended as Akamaru lapped at the water he'd forced from the community jug.

"He's a _menace_."

Kakashi closed his eyes. Please. If he was going to pass out, let it be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Me again. I swear, I mentioned this in the top notes, but omg, I am still so mad. I literally cannot write Guy. Or Lee. Or Shino. And Neji's a struggle.
> 
> Dammit, they're all a struggle. But I need sleeps so like, end fixating time. Just take the oocness with a grain of salt pls. Maybe with time I can improve?
> 
> And the ending. Don't even get me started on how I feel about the ending. Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, thnx so much for all the support for the last chaps, your comments got me so excited and I jumped on to write a little more of this chap every time y'all wrote one because they make me so excited and then this fic just owns me for at least the next half hour. So pls, encore? FeEd mE? Pleases. Good nights and goodbyes now.


	4. Episodes 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions for part of episode 3 and all of episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're trying something a little new today. Honestly there wasn't much of episode 3 I wanted to include (and by that I mean I wanted to include half), so I just took it and smushed it's scenes in with episode 4. The product awaits below.

(Last chap)

**The memory slipped away.**

The theater was left silent. Until...

"Akamaru!"

"We would have _gotten_ _him a bowl_. He didn't need to _jump_ on the _table."_

"Look at the state of that barbeque...pawprints..."

"He's thirsty!" Kiba defended as Akamaru lapped at the water he'd forced from the community jug.

"He's a _menace_."

Kakashi closed his eyes. Please. If he was going to pass out, let it be now.

(End last chap)

* * *

While Hinata, Shino, and Kiba dealt with the Akamaru fiasco (Hinata wiping up the mess with paper towels, Shino filling an empty bowl with water, and Kiba comforting an apologetic Akamaru) the rest of the theater was left to sit silently, stand up and stretch, or talk amongst themselves.

Sakura chose the latter.

With Iruka up and out of his spot, pacing around the edges of the seating alongside a couple others, the space between her teammate and herself was open.

"Hey," Sakura muttered, leaning over. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"After meeting Konohamaru, what would you say was the next meaningful event in your life?"

Naruto frowned at the question. "Uh, it'd be when Team Sev-oh."

Realization dawned on his features and he turned to stare at his sandals, the edges encrusted with dirt and sand and apparently more interesting than Sakura at the moment.

"Yeah," she agreed softly. "Oh."

_Sasuke._

"We-we can't keep... _going off_ when he comes on," Sakura told him firmly after a moment, pretending not to notice him tense. "You know that, right? There's going to be a lot of memories, and freaking out every time we see him isn't going to help anyone."

It would just be a hassle, a commitment to more lip biting and hard blinks. To anger and grief and an ache in the back of her throat. To that tight pain that wavered in her middle like she physically jumped and couldn't quite catch up to what her body was experiencing.

"...I know. It's just, I didn't think we'd be doing this today and...it's kinda weird. But-" Naruto folded his arms with a sigh, "-you're probably right."

Sakura bit her lip. She didn't feel an ounce of satisfaction. Which, you know, she hadn't expected at all...just had become used to receiving it. She didn't have to think about that for long though.

"Of course she's right."

They both jumped at the new voice.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto turned.

Kakashi peeled his one visible eye open, and glanced over. He was paler than usual. All waxy skin and dark shadows. "You two have been this sensitive about Sasuke for so long...It's about time the two of you got it together-maybe watching these memories has been good for something after all."

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it again. Stumped.

" _Hey_ -" Naruto began for the both of them, mildly offended-why? He wasn't entirely sure. But before he could figure it out-

"I'm back!" Iruka plopped into his seat brightly, then looked around. His smile dampened. "Did I...miss something?"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks, and then in unison, "No."

Kakashi closed his eye and leaned back against his seat's headrest.

"O-okay," Iruka hesitated, then decided it was better left undiscussed. He reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn from his new tub. Unfortunately, Sakura and Naruto zeroed in on the food after that. Iruka sighed, and dragged it forward. "You guys can have a little- _I said a little-_ Sakura! You don't need two hands-"

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei," Naruto managed a moment later through a full mouth of popcorn.

Iruka, both arms wrapped around the remains of his snack, glared heatedly. " _Heathens._ "

Sakura grinned innocently. She sat, solid and with two feet planted firmly, each bite of stolen goods a swallow of warm butter and salt and light.

_Maybe watching these memories has been good for something after all._

Hmm. Maybe.

**The screen flickered.**

"It's starting!" Kurenai warned and her trio made their way back to their seats, Akamaru's tail wagging freely beside Kiba's chair.

**Naruto was walking down the street, clad in his usual bright orange ensemble.**

The theater flurried for a moment later as people settled and hunkered down for another chunk of memories, but after a moment the room returned to the same mode of dark and still and silent.

**A little further away Konohamaru stood against a fence, his camouflage sheet up and poorly hiding him from the world. When Naruto passed him by, he shot out with an enthused, "Fight me! Here!"**

**Then, he promptly tripped over his sheet and tumbled to the dirt.**

Some snickers.

**"What're you doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked, unfazed and unimpressed.**

**The younger boy ignored the question, still on the ground.**

**"Very good, Naruto," Konohamaru praised instead. "You're the man I expected you to be."**

**A pause.**

**"But I didn't do anything, ya know."**

**Konohamaru ignored this also, scrambled to his feet, and continued to challenge Naruto to a fight.**

**"Sorry," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I've got an orientation."**

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed. "Is this where you were assigned your team?"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed.

Tenzo glanced at Kakashi to check his reaction-this was when he met his new team after all. But found none. Right. This was Senpai-what did he expect?

**"An orientation?"**

**"That's right! Starting today, I'm a ninja!" Naruto stated proudly with a wide grin.**

**The scene shifted.**

**A pink haired girl was shown walking down the street.**

Sakura startled. "That me! But-" she turned to her blond teammate suspiciously. "Were you there?

Naruto frowned in thought as he squinted at the screen, then slowly shook his head 'no'. "I don't think that's my memory."

"So it's mine...?" Sakura gathered. She thought back to the day of the orientation, of her commute to the academy.

Oh. Ino.

Sakura glanced at her friend/rival and flushed red as the memory about to play on the screen dawned on her.

Oh. Oh no.

**Sakura was deep in thought.**

_**That's right...I'm not a student at the academy anymore. I'm Sakura Haruno, a Kunoichi of the Leaf Village!** _

**She clenched her fist.**

**Further down the street Ino stepped out of her family's flower shop. Immediately, the two girls made eye contact.**

Ino shifted in her seat, drawing her hand through her hair. Besides the quick peek at her younger self earlier, when Iruka-Sensei forced the class through a practice of the Transformation Jutsu, this would be the first impression the current room had of her younger self.

And it would be of her and Sakura engaging in a childish fight.

Shikamaru nudged the back of her seat with his foot, ignoring the glare she tossed his way.

"You're blocking the view," he sighed. "Quit wiggling, it'll be fine."

"Shut it-I _know_ that." Ino crossed her arms, but settled back against her chair.

**Her onscreen counterpart smirked. "Morning Sakura."**

**"Good morning Ino," Sakura narrowed her eyes.**

**The two fell in step with each other as they walked down the street. Ino was the first to break the silence.**

**"Who would have thought _you'd_ be able to graduate."**

**"Those classes are ancient history. We're both full-fledged ninja now." Sakura's gaze became hard as she spoke her next words. "I won't lose to you anymore, Ino!"**

**Sakura's pace picked up. In response, Ino sped up to catch her. The two were quickly racing to out-walk and then out-run each other.**

Sakura bit her lip and Ino furrowed her eyebrows. Both girls remembering the more immature and negative rivalry between their twelve-year old selves-the one that revolved primarily around two school girl crushes. Sakura in particular looked down at her hands.

_That's right...I'm not a student at the academy anymore. I'm Sakura Haruno, a Kunoichi of the Leaf Village!_

That's what her twelve year old self thought.

 _Not yet,_ Sakura thought back. _But you will be_.

**Shikamaru was shown walking down an aisle between seats in an academy classroom, before he noticed Naruto sitting to his left.**

**"Huh? Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked, not unkindly. "Today's meeting is for graduates only."**

**Naruto was ready.**

**"Hey, don't you see this headband?" He jerked his thumb in it's direction. "As of today, I'm a ninja too!"**

**While Shikamaru reluctantly listened to Naruto babble on, Hinata watched from a couple rows above.**

Current Hinata went red, trying to ignore Kurenai bumping her arm and the way Neji made no move to hide his twitching lip.

_**Naruto! You were able to graduate after all...I'm glad!** _

Her attempts to avoid the knowing looks on both of her sides backfired when Kiba caught her eye and wiggled his eyebrows. Done. She was done.

Hinata retreated into her hands, missing when Shino silently reached over and pinched Kiba.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto told her.

**Sakura and Ino burst through the classroom door, neck and neck. "I'm first!"**

**Exhausted, the two began to bicker, fighting over who reached the door first, until Sakura's eye caught on something. They watched as she raced across the classroom.**

**"Oh, hi Sakura-!" Naruto was shoved aside.**

**"Get outta my way!" Then. "M-Morning Sasuke..."**

Sakura blanched. While it was uncomfortable watching her younger self in general, knowing the whole room was watching her rudely bat someone aside to indulge fangirl tendencies...

Ugh.

And besides, while Naruto might be hyperactive, annoying, and a bit of an idiot-she could admit he'd done nothing wrong here.

"Sorry Naruto..."

The blond teammate shrugged. "Don't sweat it, ya know."

**Sasuke _moved_. He tilted his entire head, with elegance.**

**"Mind if I sit next to you?" Sakura simpered.**

Tsunade sighed.

**Ino burst over with an outraged, "Hey! I'm gonna sit by Sasuke!"**

**"I was here first!"**

**As the two argued more girls joined in, flocking over to fight over the seat beside an expressionless Sasuke.**

_**How** _ **_annoying_ , Sasuke thought.**

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and muttered under his breath, "Oh yeah, a bunch of girls fawning over you. Must have had it _so_ hard, that kid."

**The scene shifted back to show the Hokage gazing into his orb, watching Sasuke sit pensively at his desk.**

**"The most promising rookie, Sasuke Uchiha...is that him?"**

**Their point of view had zoomed out to show a group of shinobi gathered around the Hokage's desk, including Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi.**

"Sensei!?"

"You were _spying_ on us?"

"That's a total breach of privacy!"

Kurenai shrugged, mostly unbothered. Asuma smiled nervously as Ino shot him a glance of betrayal. And when Naruto leaned over with a yelp of " _Kakashi-Sensei_ " it was him who spoke up.

"So loud...Naruto _sit back_. All of you settle down-We needed to get briefed before going in. It's not a big deal-"

" _Briefed_?" Sakura repeated. "You needed to be _briefed_ about a group of freshly graduated academy students?"

"On a group of future genin," Kakashi corrected.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. After a moment she finally sighed with a hesitant, "Yeah...I guess that makes sense. It's still a little weird though."

"Very weird," Naruto agreed.

But despite more wrinkled noses and raised eyebrows complaints were bit back. It looked like they would return to watching the memories peacefully-

"I still don't like that orb."

"Ugh, _Ino_."

**"It's him," the Hokage confirmed.**

**"The sole survival of the Uchiha clan," Kurenai said. She stared at the orb contemplatively.**

**"That's right."**

**Kakashi's attention was focused elsewhere though-on a different boy visible in the orb. "Naruto Uzumaki, huh..."**

Naruto perked up. "What about me Sensei?"

"Nothing. You were just infamously annoying."

"Hey!"

Kakashi's lip twitched under his mask. _You're also your mother's son._

**Back in the classroom Naruto rubbed his head-it had hit against a desk when the horde of girls knocked him aside. The boy then hopped onto Sasuke's desk and glared at him, face inches away. The girls grumbled and scolded him, Sakura angrily demanding, "Naruto! Don't glare at Sasuke!"**

**_Sakura?_ Naruto thought. Suddenly angrier, he whipped his head back around to face the other boy. _Everyone's always like, Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?!_**

**The tension between the two mounted, the girls growing more irate in the background.**

**Unfortunately** **at that moment the boy sitting in the row in front of them knocked the desk Naruto was perched on. "Oh, sorry did I bump you-"**

**The girls went silent. Shell-shocked.**

**Naruto and Sasuke locked lips.**

Temari choked and tried not to spit out the drink of water she'd just taken.

Jiraiya guffawed loudly at his student's misfortune.

Lee and Tenten bent over in a fit of giggles.

Naruto and Sasuke's past classmates all broke into a swarm of laughter and soon the majority of the room was joining in.

Iruka managed to stifle a bout and chuckling, and nudged Naruto's arm, his amused smile bending as he went to tease-

" _Don't,_ " Naruto pleaded as he sunk into his seat, face flushed red and hot.

Iruka warred within himself for a moment. He wanted to make fun of Naruto, _he so did_ , but at the same time the situation itself pretty much did that for him. And he wasn't _that_ mean.

"Fine," he agreed, reaching over to ruffle the blond's hair-it was easier since Naruto had ducked down even further into his seat when the surrounding laughter continued.

"Alright, wrap it up," Tsunade said after a moment, the corner of her lips turned up. "We have to get through all the memories, settle down."

The laughter calmed and eventually the memory resumed.

**Sakura and the rest of the girls were beside themselves, yelling and slack-jawed.**

**Naruto and Sasuke pulled back from each other and gagged, repulsed.**

**"You jerk..." Sasuke coughed, clutching at his throat desperately. "Naruto! I'll kill you!"**

**"My mouth is rotting..."**

**The kid in front of them staggered back, surprised. _They're vicious._**

Naruto scowled, reached up to rub his lips at the hated memory.

**But then.**

_**I sens** **e** _ **_danger._ Naruto glanced up, only to find Sakura and the other girls cracking their knuckles, rage stark on their faces.**

**"H-hold on-"**

**It was no use. They diverged on him, swiftly, angrily.**

**The screen shifted to show the adults continuing to oversee the children from the Hokage's orb. Asuma sweat dropped, Kurenai seemed taken aback, and Kakashi looked on mildly disturbed.**

**The Hokage remarked on Naruto being in the center of trouble...like always.**

Naruto jolted. "You were watching the whole time!"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

The senseis affirmed quickly, leaving Naruto gaping at them, betrayed.

**The scene changed, skipping a short while later to show** **Iruka addressing the class. "As of today, you have all become full-fledged ninjas."**

Kakashi ignored it when Sakura and Naruto pinned him with two glares because, hey, they passed the test in the end. They became ninjas. What was the point of holding on to old, hard feelings.

**"To get here, you've faced trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now, you are only genin. First level ninjas."**

**Naruto was shown listening, beat up and miserable in the crowd.**

Sakura and Ino winced. Maybe they went a _little_ too far.

**"The genin will be split into groups of three," Iruka continued. "Each squad will be led by a jonin sensei, an elite ninja."**

**This prompted a reaction.**

**Ino and Sakura began to fight over who would have Sasuke in their squad. Sasuke himself thought, _Squads of three huh. It'll just slow me down..._ And Naruto just wanted to be with Sakura and not with Sasuke.**

Kurenai leaned over to whisper to Asuma, "You know, I almost feel sorry for Kakashi. The amount of academy drama that followed his kids..."

Asuma shrugged. "Yeah, I'd probably feel bad for him too-but I think it was good for him. His brats really drew him out of his shell."

"Hmm," Kurenai agreed.

"And, you know, I had Shikamaru and Ino. So."

They both looked over to where Ino was currently spitting a series of low angry words towards her teammate-Shikamaru curled up in his chair with his eyes closed and waving his hand in her direction feebly. Which, maybe not the best move, since Ino only seemed to grow more enraged.

Poor Choji tried to act as the middleman.

"That's fair," Kurenai acknowledged.

**Iruka told the class the groups had already been determined and balanced. Then, the memory skipped through him reading off the list some, all the way to-**

**"Squad Seven. Naruto Uzumaki!"**

A grin filled with sharp canines.

**"Sakura Haruno!"**

A soft but firm smile.

**Naruto beamed in excitement, while Sakura melted in disappointment. Until the next name was called.**

**"And Sasuke Uchiha!"**

**While Sakura was now overjoyed, Naruto was hit with a sudden bout of sadness.**

Two hard swallows and a slight upturn of two mouths.

**The view panned back to show a dark-haired girl observing the scene from above.**

_**So I'll be in a different group then Narut** **o,** _ **_huh_...Hinata realized.**

**"Next is Squad Eight. Hinata Hyuga!"**

**"Y-yes sir..."**

**"Kiba Inuzuka!"**

**A short chuckle.**

**"Shino Aburame!"**

**He pushed up his glasses.**

"Sorry you got stuck with us Hinata...I know we weren't _Naruto_ or anything, but I hope we were bearable," Kiba grinned sharply.

Hinata wrinkled her nose at her teammate, trying to hide a smile and landing an incredibly light kick to the back of his seat. "Stop it!"

**Meanwhile, Sakura sent a mocking peace sign at Ino, who shook with anger. "Ugh! Why did you get in his group!"**

**"True love conquers all!"**

**Shikamaru, seated next to Ino, sighed as he propped his head up lazily on his hand. "I don't get it. Why do women think that kind of guy is so great...?"**

**Ino shook her head. "You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"**

**Shikamaru turned to her and said monotonously, "No I don't get it. Because I'm not a girl."**

**Ino stared for a minute before apparently deciding it was a lost cause. "You're so full of yourself. That's why you're not popular with girls. You know, jealousy isn't a good thing, I'd hate to be grouped with you."**

Ino sighed. "You were doomed from the start mini-me." And then, quieter. "Stupid Ino-Shika-Cho."

Meanwhile Shikamaru groaned and leaned further into his chair. " _Women_..."

**"Squad Ten," Iruka continued. "Is Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara."**

**Ino gasped. Shikamaru sat up, with a knowing grin. "Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"**

Asuma nudged Kurenai.

 _See?_ His eyes said.

 _I feel you,_ Kurenai responded, glancing at Kiba and a still red Hinata.

**"And, Choji Akimichi."**

Choji grinned happily. The start of Squad Ten.

Shikamaru noticed and grinned back, while Ino rolled her eyes but allowed a smile to slip free.

**Ino clutched her head in panic. _Not food-boy too!_**

**As though he sensed something, Choji paused where he was chowing down on potato chips to glance around suspiciously.**

**Iruka finished with the list of squads. But that wasn't all.**

**"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted, brandishing a finger in Sasuke's direction.**

Iruka sighed. _Here it comes._

**He asked why he had to be in the same group as Sasuke, to which Iruka replied straightforwardly.**

**"Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates. Naruto, you had the worst. To keep a balanced group we placed the best students with the worst students."**

Present day Naruto shrugged. "I'm stronger than the teme now though, ya know."

"Uh huh," Iruka said skeptically.

**Naruto growled while Sasuke finally decided to speak up. "Just don't get in my way, Loser."**

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly got into a disagreement that Iruka interrupted with clearing his throat.**

**"In the afternoon, you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. As for now, class dismissed!"**

**The screen faded away into darkness-and then t** **he dark slipped away to show a different scene, where** **Kakashi and the Hokage were shown in an apartment. Naruto's to be specific.**

**"So this is Naruto's room."**

"Wha-?!" Naruto's jaw fell. "Kakashi-Sensei! What are you and Old Man Hokage doing in my apartment?"

Kakashi sighed. "Oh boy."

" _Sensei_ ," Naruto demanded.

"Fine," Kakashi waved his hand. "Fine. Like I told you, jonin senseis need to be briefed on their potential students beforehand, including a home visit. It just so happened you weren't home and the Hokage had a key."

"You just let yourself in?" Naruto crossed his arms and opened his mouth to say more, but the other teenagers were suddenly tuned in.

"All the jonin senseis?" Kiba turned to Kurenai. "Sensei, did you break into _my_ house?"

Kurenai laughed lightly but shook her head. "No, Kiba. Hana and Tsume were home and we had a discussion beforehand."

"Oh," Kiba still looked suspicious.

"What about me, Sensei?" Ino asked. "Did you break in?"

Asuma sighed. " _No_. My house visit included a lovely chat with your mother and father, Ino. Besides, most jonin senseis wouldn't _break into_ their student's home if no one came to the door." He glanced at Kakashi, who read his book innocently in the dim lighting.

Guy spoke up then. "I think Kakashi showed dedication in the face of adversity! He persevered and ensured the well-being of his student!" Then, quieter. "My esteemed rival, why are you so cool...?"

Naruto scowled. "He's an intruder."

"Now Naruto, don't be like that. I showed dedication in the face of adversity-on your behalf."

**"And Sasuke of the Uchiha clan is also in the group you'll be in charge of. I wish you good luck," the Hokage said, watching as Kakashi examined a milk carton that had been left on the kitchen table.**

**"The expiration date...of this milk has passed, quite a while ago..."**

Iruka winced. "Tell me you didn't drink that."

"...this was a long time ago Sensei."

**"One sip of this and he'll be sick all day. It seems like this kid's just one big disaster."**

" I resent that!"

**The scene of Kakashi staring, unimpressed, at the carton of milk faded away.**

**And then black.**

**And more black.**

"It's taking awhile...is it supposed to take this long?"

Everyone turned.

Naruto looked around, baffled. "I don't know! Why's everyone still asking me? Ino's the mind reader."

Heads turned.

Ino looked mildly affronted. "That is _completely different_."

"How? How is that _any different?_ They're both in a head!"

"That is so grossly wrong I can't even."

"Hey," Shikamaru mumbled. "If you guys are interested the memories are starting again."

They were.

**They were back in the academy, but much later. Much, much later. Only Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura remained in the otherwise empty classroom. Naruto peeked around, his face screwed up in concentration. He looked up and down the academy hallway leading to their classroom, finding no one approaching.**

**Inside the classroom Sakura waited, leaning against a desk, while Sasuke sat at a different one. Sakura scolded her teammate with a loud, "Naruto! Stay still."**

**But Naruto wouldn't hear it. "Why is it only our squad teacher who's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it!** **"**

**He went on to complain about the other teams being gone already, as well as Iruka.**

"Wow Senpai, you must have been really late," Tenzo pointed out.

"Hmm."

"Hmm _,"_ Sakura repeated, unimpressed. " _HmmMM._ "

"Did you need something, Sakura."

"A Sensei with a watch would be nice."

**"I _know,_ okay?" Then Sakura looked up with a surprised, "Hey, what are you doing?"**

**He was balancing a chalkboard eraser between the classroom's sliding door and it's frame, a grin planted across his face.**

**Sakura scolded him as she stalked over, hands on hips.**

**"This is what he gets for coming late!" Naruto declared, unbothered, jumping down from the stool he used to reach the top of the doorframe. "Surprise!"**

"Like he'll fall for that," Kiba snorted. Kurenai said nothing.

**"Man, you're asking for it!" Sakura warned him. But internally... _Cha! I like stuff like this!_**

Naruto straightened up. "I knew it, ya know!"

Sakura reached over Iruka to smack him lightly on the back of the head. "I was kidding."

" _Sakura_."

**Sasuke sulked in his seat, subdued and pointing out that, "Our teacher's a jonin-he won't get caught in such a weak booby trap."**

**Sakura quickly agreed, but the point of view panned to show a hand reaching out, sliding the door open-**

**Naruto watched, excited, Sakura watched, surprised, and Sasuke watched, no change.**

**The eraser landed on Kakashi's head in a cloud of chalk.**

**Naruto pointed a finger, giggling at his success.**

**"I'm sorry sir! I tried to stop him _...I_ would never do something like that-" Sakura promised. Mentally cheering, _Cha! Perfect shot!_**

**Sasuke thought, while his expression remained passive, _Get real, is he really a jonin?_**

"No respect these days," Kakashi sighed.

**Kakashi picked up the eraser, eyed it expressionlessly then stroked the outside of his mask in thought. "How do I put this...my first impression of this group...Well, I hate you."**

**Black clouds descended on his future students.**

"That was a little harsh, Kakashi," Kurenai mentioned.

"Yeah, these are supposed to be your students," Asuma agreed.

**The memory skipped forward to show the group sitting on the roof, Kakashi across from the kids as he told them it was time to introduce themselves.**

**"Introduce ourselves...?" Sakura repeated. "What are we supposed to say?"**

**Kakashi shrugged, spreading his hands. "Your likes, dislikes, your future, dream, hobbies, things like that."**

**"Why don't you tell us about yourself first-I mean, before we talk you do it and show us how it's done," Naruto suggested.**

**"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. I've never really thought about my dreams for the future...And for my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies."**

"Ah, Kakashi," Tsunade muttered. "Never change."

Jiraiya snorted. "Minato's brat certainly turned out fun."

**Sakura narrowed her eyes, turning to her teammates to clarify, "In the end, isn't all we know his name?"**

**Naruto nodded.**

**"Alright," Kakashi said. "Now it's your turn. Let's start with you."**

**"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He adjusted his headband, grinning blindingly. "I like instant ramen in a cup, but I _really_ like the ramen Iruka Sensei treats me to at Ichiraku's noodle shop! I hate the three minutes you have to wait for after pouring the hot water in a ramen cup...and my hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is, to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village is going to stop disrespecting me, and treat me like somebody."**

Choji sighed. "I really want some ramen now."

Ino shook her her head and declared, "Not me-after that speech I could go forever without another bite of that stuff."

**"I see..." Kakashi muttered. "Kid's grown up in an interesting way." Then, louder. "Alright, next!"**

**"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like...I mean, who I like is..."**

**A glance at Sasuke.**

**"Eh...My hobby is..."**

**She shook her head, blush growing.**

**"My dream for the future is-"**

**She was overwhelmed and squealed into her hands and knees.**

Sakura winced, her face blooming with warmth as a few incredulous glances were shot her way.

**"And?" Kakashi prompted. "What about your dislikes?"**

**With no hesitation. "Naruto!"**

**"Ah?!"**

"Ah?!"

"Well, you were kind of annoying," Sakura pointed out. _And you usually still are too._

_**Girls her age are probably more interested in boys than ninja training,** _ **Kakashi figured.**

In unison, Tenten and Temari glanced up. " _Hey_ _!_ "

A moment later Kurenai nodded and echoed with a sentiment loaded, "Yeah. Hey."

Kakashi sighed deeply. They had a point. "Yeah, I know. I was wrong."

**"And lastly."**

**Sakura giggled as Sasuke started his introduction, hands clasped tightly and glaring out over the rooftop. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes, but no likes in particular. What I have is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone."**

**Awkward silence on the rooftop.**

Kankuro whistled lowly. "Emo much?"

Then, he glanced at his brother and refrained from saying anything more, because even if it wasn't...those eyebags just _looked_ like eyeliner. And you know, Gaara kind of lived off blood for a while. So. Really, considering his family, Kankuro had no place to speak.

**Naruto had paled. "Wow...I hope he doesn't mean me."**

**Sakura's mouth had fallen open. "Sasuke is _so_ hot."  
**

**And Kakashi stared forward seriously, _I knew it._**

Tenzo looked down. _Itachi_.

**"Good. The three of you have interesting and very distinctive personalities," Kakashi summed up. "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."**

**"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted. "What type of mission are we going to have?"**

**"It's a task that the four of us will do together..."**

**"What! What! What!" Naruto insisted.**

**"A survival exercise."**

Jiraiya laughed. "The bell test?"

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed, shaking her head. "A version of it."

"The bell test..." Tsunade repeated. "That brings me back."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You just sound older when you go down memory lane, Granny Tsunade."

"What did you just say to me, brat?!"

**"Huh?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "A survival exercise?"**

**Sakura joined in, sharing that she thought they were supposed to get a real mission, and complaining about the upcoming test.** **Kakashi then told them their previous training was entirely different, to which Naruto asked what kind it was then.**

**Their sensei chuckled ominously.**

**"Hey, that's a normal question," Sakura defended. "What's so funny?"**

**"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, but I don't know if you can handle the answer..." Kakashi suddenly turned serious, reeling off that, "Of the twenty-nine graduates only nine will be recognized as genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this is an extremely difficult test and the chance that you'll fail is 66% or higher."**

"That. Was harsh." Asuma summed up.

"Honestly Kakashi, were you trying to freak your kids out?" Kurenai followed up, frowning.

"Ka-ka-shi, your students should be nurtured and supported!" Guy agreed, saying his riva'ls name in his special, extra pronounced way. "Not squashed!"

**"See? Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"**

**Naruto burst into complaints, asking what the graduation test was even for.**

**"Oh, that. It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming genin."**

"Guess it's not always that effective," Iruka admitted quietly. Naruto overheard and shot his sensei a knowing grin.

**"Whaaaat?"**

**"That's how it is," Kakashi cemented. "I decide if you pass or fail. Now, be at the designated training spot at five a.m. And bring your ninja gear."**

**Naruto thought desperately to himself that** _**he** _ **wouldn't be one weeded out. Sakura thought to herself failure would separate her and Sasuke, and drew determination from that idea. Sasuke's thoughts weren't shared, but he clenched his hands together tight enough to make them shake.**

**"Okay! You're dismissed!" But Kakashi paused and looked back. "Oh, and tomorrow, you better skip breakfast or else, you'll throw up."**

Tsunade frowned. "I don't remember that part..."

"That's because Sensei is a sadistic person who wanted our group to fail," Sakura told her tonelessly.

Naruto nodded seriously in agreement. "Kakashi Sensei was trying to kill us-he used some really dangerous techniques."

**The memory skipped ahead. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto approached from three different directions, the overhead sky a deep purple and the training ground they converged on dark and dim.**

**"Morning," Sakura managed, rubbing her eyes.**

**Naruto answered with a yawn while Sasuke appeared unaffected. And there, standing in a circle in the middle of the field, is where the trio stayed standing until the sun rose in the sky. One by one, each sat on the ground as the hours passed achingly slow. Until-**

**"Hello. Good morning."**

**The students leap to their feet in fury. "Hey! You're late!"**

Multiple groans in the audience.

"Again?"

"Seriously, that is his _worst_ habit."

A snort. "Have you forgotten about the porn he carts around?"

"I stand corrected."

**"Well a black cat crossed my path you see, so I had to take the long way," Kakashi excused, much to his student's ire. He cleared his throat. "Oh well."**

**An alarm clock was shown, and Kakashi set it to twelve.**

**He explained their assignment for that day; to take away two bells by noon. If they failed to do so, they wouldn't receive lunch, and would watch Kakashi eat his while they were tied to a wooden post.**

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the sight of the old training post.

Tsunade noticed, and smirked.

**While Naruto whined and fretted over the new information, Sasuke and Sakura put together the reason their sensei told them not to eat breakfast, and looked less than impressed with the realization.**

**"Wait a minute!" Sakura spoke up suddenly. "There's three of us, how come there's only two bells?"  
**

**Kakashi eye smiled. "Well, seems at least one of you will end up tied to a log. And that person will be disqualified for failing the mission. They will go back to the academy. Then again...all three of you could go back too if you don't complete the objective.** **You can use any weapons to do so, and you won't be able to take the bells away unless you come at me with the intent to kill."**

**"But those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura cried.**

Neji refrained from rolling his eyes. As if a jonin of Kakashi Hatake's caliber could be threatened by the attempts of three novice genin. Sakura was highly intelligent, but her younger self possessed a naivety he couldn't understand.

**"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, laughing. "You couldn't even evade a chalkboard eraser!"**

**"In this world those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more. Well, I'll just ignore the loser..."**

**Naruto tightened his headband, determination glinting in the wide oceans of his eyes.**

**"When I say start, go," Kakashi ordered. But all Naruto could hear was 'loser' chanting over and over again in his head. He grabbed a kunai, spun it expertly with his finger, then plunged it in the direction of Kakashi.**

**In a second Kakashi had Naruto pinned by one hand on his head and another forcing his arm back around to point it's held kunai at his own neck.**

**"Don't be so hasty. I didn't say start, yet."**

"Eternal rival! That was very hip and cool...but I won't lose to you! If I am unable to overwhelm my students in our next sparring session I will run five-hundred laps!"

Lee fed on the energy. "Guy-Sensei, if you are able to pin me in our next spar _I_ will run a thousand laps!"

Inspired, Guy nodded seriously. "Lee, if my teaching has resulted in you unable to defend yourself against myself I will run a thousand laps-on my hands!"

"I will also-"

" _Sit down_ and let us _watch_ the memories?" Tenten asked. "Yes. Yes you _will_."

**Naruto struggled in Kakashi's hold until the man felt like letting him go, meanwhile Sakura reacted by backing away a few paces. _So fast! I didn't see him move at all!_**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _So this is a jonin._**

**"But, you did come at me with the will to kill," Kakashi acknowledged. "Now, how can I put this...I feel like I'm starting to like you guys."**

**Naruto smiled.**

"Kakashi Sensei's really just a softie," Naruto said, too loud. "I bet he liked us from the beginning."

"You'd lose your money," Kakashi said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Naruto replied, shooting a glare in the direction of his _other_ sensei, and thinking of poor Gama-chan.

Meanwhile, Tenzo stared silently at the screen, thinking that Naruto was probably right.

**"Well, get going," Kakashi ordered. "Start!"**

**All three jumped in different directions, and the memory turned black, replaced by the images of a completely different scene.**

**Iruka and the Hokage were sitting at a table together.**

**"So, what do you want to know?" the Hokage asked. "I don't think you're here merely to drink tea and chat with me, are you?."**

"Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Iruka replied absentmindedly. He refused to look at Kakashi, remembering how the two had clashed heads when Iruka's students transferred to the other man's care and questionable decisions. Of course, that was distantly in the past, but Iruka still didn't need reminders of how, while well-intentioned, clingy and intrusive he had been at the beginning.

**"Naruto's been assigned to Squad 7. The jonin in charge of that group, what kind of teacher is he? Strict?"**

**"Kakashi, you mean? Does he concern?"**

"What's this?" Kakashi sat up, and looked over at the academy teacher, stating dryly, "We had met."

Iruka huffed. "I know, I just thought I'd talk to a more informed source."

Luckily, instead of getting annoyed, Kakashi only raised his eyebrow and leaned back against his seat.

Naruto however crossed his arms. "I can't believe you talked to the old man about this, Iruka-Sensei. 'S embarrassing, ya know."

Iruka rolled his eyes. _This is what I get for looking out for you. Brat._

**"I heard a rumor that concerns me," Iruka admitted.**

"About Kakashi? You only found one?" Kurenai asked wryly.

**Silently, the Hokage pulled out a small, blue-covered book and laid it on the table.**

**"What's this?" Iruka asked.**

**"It's a pass-fail list of all the genin assigned to him," the Hokage answered, face drawn and grave.**

**"Let me have a look?"**

**Iruka thumbed through a couple pages, and in moments his eyes widened and his jaw slipped open. He drew the book closer for a better look. "Th-this is-"**

**But the scene switched.**

"Wait, what was in the book?" Tsunade asked. "Did he fail all of them?"

Iruka sighed. "Yep."

"I'd expect as much," Jiraiya snorted.

**Kakashi's thoughts were heard over a wide land-scape shot of the training ground. A monologue about how, ninja needed to be able to hide and how to mask their presence.**

**Sasuke and Sakura were both seen peering out from the foliage, positions obscured by the greenery.**

**"Well they understand that much," Kakashi thought. "They've hidden well."**

**At least, those two did.**

**Naruto was shown standing with his arms crossed dramatically and yelling a challenge loudly in Kakashi's direction. "Alright, you and me, right now! Let's square off!"**

**Kakashi 'hmmed?' incredulously.**

Reactions varied.

"That idiot," Neji shook his head.

Hinata could find no defense, and merely smiled softly at younger Naruto's antics. Though, she hoped he wouldn't get hurt...

Across the room, Iruka had pinned Naruto with a pleading look. "Naruto, _why_?"

Of course, Naruto refused to answer.

Temari muttered lowly in the trio's corner of the theater, "I don't think he grasps the situation."

To which, Gaara nodded solemnly.

All the while, everyone else joined in with a few indulgent smiles and chuckles.

**"Fool." Sasuke watched from his hiding place.**

**"You know, compared to the others you're a little but...weird," Kakashi told the hothead plainly.**

**Naruto responded with insulting Kakashi's hair in turn, and then charged aggressively towards the stationary jonin, before skidding to a stop abruptly as Kakashi rested his hand on his weapon pouch.**

**"Shinobi battle techniques..." Kakashi started. "Part one. Taijutsu."**

Lee watched furiously. An opportunity to observe the skills of his sensei's rival without the danger of battle-such an opportunity came rarely and he intended to make full use of it. Especially with Kakashi-Sensei engaging in taijutsu...

**"Taijutsu?" Naruto repeated. "That's hand to hand combat..."**

_Well_ , Iruka thought. _Even if he can't remember Chakra he focused on the things he understood at least._

**"That being said, he's reaching for a weapon!" Naruto dropped into a fighting stance.**

**Only to watch Kakashi extract a copy of Icha Icha.**

"Nice pick!" Jiraiya cheered.

Tsunade punched him on the head and he doubled over, only to spring up angrily. "What was that for! I didn't even do anything that bad!"

"It's the thought of those books," Tsunade acknowledged. "They get under my skin."

**"What the-?!"**

**"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked after a moment. "Why don't you come at me?"**

**But Naruto asked about the book.**

**"Why?" Kakashi repeated. "It's because I was curious about what happens next. Don't let it bother you, with you guys as opponents it makes no difference if it's there or not."**

Sakura smirked. "It mattered this last time though, didn't it Sensei?

Kakashi's countenance darkened at the cursed memory. "There's a line you shouldn't cross. You two leaped over it."

**Naruto clenched his fist and attacked Kakashi rashly, yelling a battle cry. He yipped and yapped and spun around Kakashi energetically, but few of his hits landed and the few that did were inconsequential.**

**Finally, Naruto stopped.**

**Kakashi, crouched behind him with a finger sign ready, warned that, "Shinobi shouldn't let the enemy get behind them multiple times."**

**Sakura, laying in her hiding spot, noticed and thought, _The way his hands are positioned...Is that the Sign of the Tiger? No way! With Naruto as his opponent that's too strong a Ninjutsu no matter how you look at it._**

**Sasuke watched with his own ideas. _That hand sign..._ he mused. _It's a fire-style skill. That idiot teacher's doing more than just running around?_**

Kakashi sighed. No respect.

**Sakura suddenly spoke up in warning with a, "Naruto! Get out of there quick! You'll die!"**

Knowing what she knew now, Sakura sighed, rolled her eyes. She gave up her position to warn him for absolutely no reason.

Sometimes it was a struggle, having common sense when surrounded by those who lacked it.

**"Too late." Kakashi surged in one movement. "Leaf Village Secret! Ultimate Taijutsu!"**

Everyone sat forward in interest. Secret technique? What secret technique?

**"One Thousand Years of Death!**

A beat of silence.

"What was _that!"_ Tenten cried.

"Ugh! Idiots!" That was Ino.

"I don't know them." Sakura.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Kiba laughed uproariously. Some crowd members rolled their eyes, others snorted in amusement, but it took a few moments for the calm to return.

"One of these days I'll pay you back, Sensei," Naruto promised seriously.

Thinking back to the assessment of his and Sakura's skills, Kakashi sweat-dropped. It would be a cold day in hell when he allowed that to happen.

**"Oh, it's not a Ninjutsu," Sakura realized, embarrassed and unimpressed.**

**Sasuke looked down, suffering in the surrounding stupidity. "Those two are idiots."**

**Naruto soared through the air and landed in the nearby water. Kakashi returned to his reading, while Sakura complained about that technique having to have been against the rules.**

"With you two, there are no rules."

Sakura shook her head. "I think you're taking it a little too seriously, Sensei. We didn't even fully spoil the book!"

"It was _enough,_ " Kakashi assured her.

**Naruto sunk through the water, gritting his teeth angrily. "It wasn't supposed to be like this...I'll attack from the water!"**

**On cue, two shuriken sped out from the liquid, slicing through the air in Kakashi's direction, only to be expertly caught by the jonin. They spun on different fingers lazily.**

"Now he's just showing off," Kurenai said.

"Don't we all?" Asuma pointed out. "Gotta let the kids know what they're getting into."

"He's on a different level though," Kurenai declared.

**Back with the Hokage and Iruka, the academy teacher was in shock reading the pass-fail list.**

**"This is worse than the rumor. Way worse."**

**"Kakashi's test might be a bit more difficult than the others..." The Hokage allowed.**

**"A bit more difficult? Absolutely no one has passed!"**

**"That's right," the Hokage agreed. "Kakashi has never passed a single person. They were all...annihilated."**

Tsunade scoffed. "Melodramatic much? They were sent back to the academy, not killed."

"Sensei loved to feel important," Jiraiya pointed out.

**Naruto was having a tough time back at the training field.**

**"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked, completely done, as Naruto dragged himself out of the water, exhausted.**

"His best..." Hinata whispered.

**Kakashi reminded Naruto about the rules, about not receiving lunch unless he could get a bell by noon.**

**"I know! I know! You told us already!" Naruto complained loudly.**

**"You're not very energetic," Kakashi noted, ignoring him completely. "Considering you said that you'd become Hokage."**

**Naruto complained again, doubled over by stomach pain, about being hungry, and having not eaten due to Kakashi's warning.**

**In his hiding place, Sasuke also looked starved, deep shadows under his eyes and pallor whiter than his usual corpse-like complexion.** **Meanwhile, in hers, Sakura looked worse off than the other two if anything.**

_**This morning,** _ **Sakura thought spitefully. _I didn't even eat dinner last night! That diet was a really bad idea._**

Iruka narrowed his eyes. Shinobi needed a balanced and filled diet, and he'd struggled with students, mainly future kunoichi, dealing with civilian expectations of looks and suffering under harmful ideas. Sakura cutting down on her food intake...was concerning, at the least.

He glanced at Kakashi, noting that his one visible eye was now pinned on the screen, not on his book. Iruka and Kakashi had a rocky phase with Naruto joining his team, but Iruka trusted him to be aware and take the necessary steps if Sakura's health was in danger.

Besides, Sakura trained under Tsunade, a competent medical-nin who would have noticed any danger. And Iruka trusted present day Sakura more with herself than her past self. She knew she needed to stay healthy, and knew what that meant and what she needed to do to stay that way.

**"I just got a bit careless earlier!" Naruto defended. Then, on his knees, with his hair wet and flattened down, he moaned pathetically, "Darn! I'm hungry, so my strength...But I've got to take the bell, no matter what. I'll find the strength somehow, believe it. I'm not turning back now! I _will_ become a ninja!** **"**

**And with that a crowd of Naruto's sprung from the water behind him. "Haha! Your overconfidence is your greatest enemy! Now for my favorite, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**Sakura stared wide-eyed from her hiding place. _Seven...Narutos?_**

"That's a nightmare," Iruka agreed.

"Sensei!"

_**What?** _ **Sakura watched as the Naruto's made contact with the ground, the sound of footsteps travelling as they advanced. _They're not just images? They're real? How could he do that?!_**

**"Looks like the stories are true," Kakashi thought aloud. "He can create shadow clones, eh?"**

**The memory of the night Naruto learned how came over the screen, in the dark grays and blacks of recall.**

_**"If you ever lay a hand on Iruka-Sensei, I'll kill you!"** _

_**"Show me what you can do nine-tailed fox!"** _

_**And Naruto did, hundreds of shadow clones springing to life, overflowing the clearing and perching on trees overhead.** _

_**Iruka's realization played, "Those aren't just illusions...they're solid clones!" A proud smile overtook his face. "He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu!"** _

Ino scoffed. "It was the _only_ jutsu he mastered."

**"It's the forbidden jutsu that did Mizuki in," Kakashi noted. "But judging by your ability, I don't think you can maintain it. That jutsu should have just a one minute limit. You talk like you're the best Naruto, but when all's said and done you're still the worst here."**

Tsunade leaned over to Jiraiya. "What's the odds the kid gives another brilliant speech and manages to pull off something miraculous right here?"

Jiraiya thought about it. "Low. The stakes aren't high enough-he's done his best stuff under pressure."

**"You can't beat me with that skill," Kakashi ended as the Naruto's charged at him.**

**But-**

**The jingle of bells.**

**"What!?" Kakashi jerked in shock. "He got me from behind!"  
**

**And Naruto had, clinging to Kakashi's back like an orange leach, a smug grin fixed firmly in place. From there, he lectured a wide-eyed jonin. "Didn't you say ninja shouldn't let the enemy take them from behind? Good advice Sensei, believe it."**

**As the clones latched onto Kakashi's arms and legs and held him in place, one leaping through the air to go for the bells, Naruto explained everything to his sensei. About using a shadow clone to sneak up behind him out of the river. And after he was done, he had time for a final battle cry before it was time to attack.**

"It-it almost looks like he's gonna pull it off!" Kiba said incredulously.

Shino slid his glasses up. "No, he will not. Why? Because Kakashi is a jonin, one who's abilities far outweigh Naruto's past self's state."

Kiba floundered. "Dude! I didn't _actually_ think he could do it or anything-not with Kakashi-Sensei as an opponent. I'm not an idiot."

Shino turned to stare at Kiba, unimpressed, behind his shades.

**"Naruto, not bad!" Sakura praised.**

"Thanks Sakura!"

"I revoke my previous statement."

**"So...a diversionary tactic, eh?" Sasuke narrated, a slight upturn of his lips.**

**Naruto aimed a punch at Kakashi, inch by inch his fist growing closer-**

**A splash of blood in the air.**

**Naruto's clone slammed back under the force of the blow.**

**Sakura summed it up well with the thought,** _**The one who got punched, was Naruto.** _

**Naruto looked at his fist silently, then back at his clone, and suddenly pointed his finger with the accusation that the clone was Kakashi-under a Transformation Jutsu. The group of Naruto's degraded into a mess of fighting and yelling and blaming.**

"And this is why I revoked my previous statement," Sakura sighed.

"Sakura..."

**Finally, one of the Narutos had the idea to undo the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and when the clones were reduced to smoke the real Naruto was left beaten and alone. Kakashi nowhere in sight.**

**Sakura believed that,** _**Naruto...you are so embarrassing to watch.** _

**Sasuke watched overhead thinking, _That was the Substitution Jutsu, you fool._ He then remembered an entire definition of the jutsu along with the uses. He figured the 'Jonin Fool' (read: his unappreciated sensei Kakashi) switched bodies with one of Naruto's clones, using his own attack against the blond, and making him look like a fool in the process.**

"... _teme,_ " Naruto hissed.

Iruka patted his head, soothingly.

**Naruto standing alone in the field, defeated, noticed something glinting in the grass beneath a nearby tree. "A bell!? I must have knocked it loose with my attack! He dropped a bell!"**

"It's obviously a trap," Shikamaru groaned. "He's going to fall for it, isn't he?"

Choji nodded solemnly.

"Idiots are so troublesome."

**Laughing, he bent to pick it up, only for a rope to snap to life, catching his feet in a circle and yanking him into the air. Hanging by his legs, he swayed. "What the heck is this!?"**

"I could've told you that was coming," Tenten muttered. It was just...so painfully obvious.

_**Of course it's a trap,** _ **screen Sasuke seemed to agree. As Naruto wailed in the distance, Sasuke continued. _That jonin doesn't lower his guard...even when he's fighting Naruto._**

**"The bell!" Naruto cried, catching a glimpse where it lay innocently below him. He stretched and clawed the air in it's direction, nowhere near the prize.**

**Someone else was.**

**Kakashi reached out and grabbed the bell, lecturing that, "You have to think when using Jutsu. They can be used against you."**

**Naruto whined.**

**"Oh, and also," Kakashi threw the bell up and caught it neatly. "...don't get caught in an obvious trap, you fool!"**

"You could have dropped it!" Naruto defended.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No. No I couldn't have."

"Overconfidence, Sensei," Naruto warned.

**Ignoring Naruto's caterwauling, Kakashi spoke over his student. "A ninja must see through deception!"**

**"I know that, ya know!" Naruto cried, frustration reaching it's peak point.**

**"I'm _telling you this_ because you _don't_ know," Kakashi scolded. "I know you _think_ you get it. But that's not the same as you _actually_ getting it."**

"Oh, he's totally already decided to be their teacher," Asuma stated. "Look, he's got his hands on his hips and everything."

Kurenai smiled lightly. "Quick, take a picture, it's Squad 7's first scolding."

**Meanwhile, Sasuke shifted in his spot, gripping a weapon tightly.** _**This is my chance!** _ **He flung multiple kunai and shuriken, all swerving purposefully through the air, approaching the apparently unsuspecting jonin at different angles. _He's dropped his guard!_**

"He didn't," Temari said, resigned.

"No, he didn't," Gaara agreed.

"Kid's gonna get smoked," Kankuro grinned.

**"You're so-" Kakashi's reprimand was interrupted as a swarm of Kurenai and Shuriken impacted his side in a tide of sharp blades and points.**

**Sakura gasped. Her orange-clad teammate was also shocked.**

**"Ah!" Naruto panicked. "He just got blasted by shuriken! Are you out of your mind Sasuke, you're overdoing it!"**

**And with Kakashi's weapon-riddled body flying through air and blood-the memory faded to black.**

**And stayed black.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...omg, this chapter felt so c h o p p y. I think it was just way too much dialogue between the characters honestly...I'm really not that happy with this chap but I'm also sick of working on it and if I take any longer with it I feel like imma hate this fic so.
> 
> Here. Hopefully y'all can salvage some enjoyment from the remnants of my 4 a.m rambling. Idk. 
> 
> (Also, I don't think Sai was even mentioned in this update. Oops. Shh. Next time emo paint bby.)
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts you people have...pls pls pls let me know in the comments? Thanks to everyone who's left kudos or bookmarked or whatever else for this so far! It all makes my day so thanks thanks thanks! Happy way belated New Years and everything! Cya at the next update!


End file.
